A family vacation
by Jauney boy
Summary: (Real world) Ruby and Yang get the chance to spend some time with a relative they haven't seen in a while, their cousin Jaune for spring break. He takes them to a lake to have fun together alone, but Ruby eventually discovers what exactly the kind of relationship Yang and Jaune have had for a while. Making her wonder, will she be apart of it?
1. A happy get together

**Surprise surprise, I've manged to live past ten days into this new year, and I couldn't want to stop that going on anymore than I already do... Anyway, I just had an idea for another idea made with my specialty: under aged incest and smut, but with a lot more plot. So no smut in the first chapter, but there will be a lot of fucking. It's just probably the fact I've been incredibly sexually frustrated and haven't had an actual orgasm since July of 2016... I miss my girlfriend a lot...**

 **But enough with my misery, pain, sadness, and pathetic desperation to get a second chance with the only girl I've loved, I'll just present the story.**

 **And for those wondering why I've been writing individual stories and not updating my old stuff, it's just that I haven't had time to write my serious stories and get into the things I was really passionate about, so easy smutty AU's are just easy to pump out. I still have the full movie of all the cutscenes in Batman: Arkham Origins in a tab on YouTube to go with my RWBY fic... It's still a work in progress. I had it planned to be updated around Christmas time but October happened and... Yeah.**

 **I haven't forgotten about Lancaster Collection either, it's just that it was based off another fic I read from another fan base and something I thought was top quality writing when I was 14, and looking back I realized it really is just a kidnapping with a lotta rape... But I know I have some fans on that story, so I'll finish it up, hopefully by this year.**

* * *

Ruby sat alone in her room, enjoying the first couple days of spring break, freshman year had been pretty decent so far and she was having a good school year. So far it had been quiet and frankly, boring. Her parents Summer and Taiyang had to work all day and would usually come home in the wee hours of the morning, and her older sister Yang was always busy on the phone in her room. Leaving the young redhead to just read a magazine alone in her own room, it was barely noon and she was incredibly bored.

After throwing the book to the floor and sighing out of boredom, she thought she'd just go down and get some cookies. Yep, she was at the point of boredom that she thought eating would help. She noticed it was a bit colder inside and decided to throw a falter top over her sports bra she kinda wore casually, but still kept on her black short shorts. She opened her door and began walking out, hearing Yang's voice over her phone conversation with an unknown person, she sounded a lot more cheerful and happy than usual.

"You are?! How Long? Oh that's perfect! Man I love you~" It must've been some pretty good news.

Ruby dismissed it and began walking downstairs for some cookies and TV. After eating a majority of the cookies, watching some movie about people born with mutant powers and forming a superhero team, she heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer. And when she did, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in surprise, seeing her cousin Jaune at the door was completely unexpected.

"Jaune!" She jumped up and threw her tiny arms around his neck into a tight hug, he returned the embrace with his arms around her waist, lifting her up and laughing.

"Good to see you too Rubes." He still sounded the same after all this time, then again, the last time she saw him was only on Christmas break. His signature cologne was potent around him, quite the attractive scent.

"What are you doing here? Did you drive?" She was about to bombard him with questions until he hushed her like one would with a child. She was referring to the fact that he and his family live at least 6 hours away, so visits were quite rare. But still meant a lot to the young girl when they happened, she was mainly confused on why he came alone, he only just got his license as did Yang, but she didn't expect him to drive so far this early.

"I'm here for spring break silly! And yeah I drove, I'm here to see you guys. I've got a surprise for you and Yang... Is she here?" He began walking inside as the door closed, setting his backpack on the table and looking up and down Ruby.

"Uh, yeah. She's in her room. But you might wanna wait, she's on the phone..."

"Oh it's okay, she was talking to me after all..." He chuckled and began going upstairs, a strange look of hunger in his eyes. She wondered why he acted a bit weird when Yang came up, but dismissed it as she began walking up. They had reached outside her door until Jaune turned around to face Ruby.

"Uh Rubes? You think I can talk alone with Yang for bit? Won't be long..." He seemed really persistent with just talking with Yang for the moment, confusing Ruby.

"What?! Buy you just got here! I want us to catch up..." She was trying to open the door behind Jaune but he kept blocking the door.

"Please Ruby, won't be too long. Just wanna catch up with her then you later, we're older so..." He used the typical excuse Yang and him had been using for years, they were the only ones in the family currently in their age group and spent the most time together. Which would seemed normal to anyone else, unless they had any knowledge on what they usually did. But Ruby still got pretty upset whenever she heard it, hating that she was only two or three years apart from them anyway. It wasn't that bad in her opinion, they were all teens, she was just 15 and they were 17, yet they still considered her a bit too young to hang out with. Regardless though, she knew there was no point in fighting, he came over for a good time and she didn't want to take it away.

"Fine... But can you at least tell me your surprise first?"

"Later, I wanna tell you and Yang at the same time. But just give us some time first, okay?" He reached over to her head to playfully rub her hair with a smile before opening Yang's door and walking in. He managed to take a couple steps before Yang pounced at him into a massive bear hug, much like Ruby did, but it seemed a bit more intimate.

"Jauney~!" She called out in excitement.

It didn't look any better considering Yang was still in her pajamas, which was a tight, orange, and thin tank-top that hugged her large mounds. She rarely wore a bra and probably wasn't at the moment, it didn't help that her short shorts were so tiny they were pretty much another pair of panties, something Ruby doubted she was wearing either. Jaune's arms wrapped around the busty girl and held her close while Yang nuzzled her face into his neck, before they departed Jaune turned to Ruby with a sheepish smile and a blush.

"Could you get the door...?"

Ruby's eyes were pretty squinted and her head tilted in confusion. Was she watching her sister and cousin give a friendly reunion hug, or a young long distance couple meet after a long time? She just pushed that question to the back of her head and closed the door. The answer to that question however, would actually really surprise her in just a while.

* * *

 **Well that was a thing, not sure how that came to brain and why I decided to write it... Considering I have so many random prompts that come to mind everyday but I never write them. But I just need some kind of release or distraction for myself for the moment, mainly for the fact I haven't gotten over my breakup and never will. Everyday is constant pain and I cannot sleep or dream easy nor happily anymore. It's like I'm going to just explode one day So I just distract myself with very unhealthy things.**

 **It's been 3 month and 13 days and boy do I feel like jumping off a bridge... I might actually not live to reach the legal drinking age if she never comes back to me, so enjoy these stories while you can. You can expect a lot more plot in this one, as opposed to smutty one-shots that just come and go. Much like my love life, or just life in general. My only complaint about writing stories anymore is that I probably won't be able to read them over Skype with the girl I love just like we used to, which really meant something for us in a way. But at least I still have some readers that enjoy my stuff, so I guess that means something...**

 **Please review and let me know what you think, or just PM me if you're curious.**


	2. Lost time

**Holy shit guys... I'm honestly surprised on how much follows and favs I've received so far since I posted this. I was at nearly 30 follows in the first 2 hours, I really wasn't expecting that. I've also gotten a lot of reviews, mainly regarding my little rants I put for my authors's notes. And I really thank you all for trying to cheer me up and support me, even though I've also gotten some very less than helpful comments that hurt to read... I've never tried to piss anyone off or make any enemies on this site, so I don't know who or why someone would say some very bad and hurtful things to me I read this morning.**

 **But look, the little rants I place aren't really meant to be the main focus of the stories, and they really aren't meant to be read at all. So you guys don't have to try your best to be poetic and tell me everything will be okay, if I wanted help directly I would've done something already. I mean yeah, it has taken a serious toll on me, I haven't shaved, cut my hair, or really groomed myself since October, I constantly binge eat to get rid of the pain, but I'm still alive I guess. Even though my face kinda looks like there's a hamster sleeping on it...**

 **So don't go out of your way to become my therapist, just please enjoy the story, I don't want to give much of my personal life away either. Just for the sake of privacy and wanting to only make stories, not vent and cry all the time like this was Tumblr. I do enough of that on my own time anyway, so I'll keep to myself and try not to update everyone on my status like it's the most important thing ever. Thanks, and enjoy.**

* * *

"God I've missed you, and I really missed this guy also~" Yang was lying on top of Jaune's chest on her bed, they the two cousins began kissing furiously as soon as the door shut and making way to the bed. Her tank-top was slowly riding up to show her toned belly while her hand was rubbing along his hardening dick over his jeans. She slowly began kissing down his neck while tugging up on his hoodie to expose his abs, high school athletics was really paying off for him, making her crave him more with a determined look in her eyes.

"Easy Yang, we can't now... We have all week okay?" He was trying his best to resist any actual action from happening, true, he did miss her a lot and was lusting after her since the last time they met. And they did have a lot of online sexual activities, but he didn't want to get into it so early. Ruby was still waiting as well.

"But I've been so lonely, and I needed you to be here as soon as you could..." She looked at him with her patented puppy eyes and a childish pout, it always worked whenever she wanted something from anyone. And Jaune was getting struck by it this very moment.

"Fine... But no actual fucking, I've missed you too and really need a good release~" He pecked her lips as he finished, hinting at what was usually his favouite thing to do with his cousin, a good old fashioned tit job. She smirked wickedly as she got the message, getting on her knees and removing her top. Her beautiful and supple breast pooped out and making Jaune's mouth water, his hands were instantly on them the moment her tank-top came off. He began his typical movements of massaging and kneading them in his hands, she usually preferred to have it rough, but Jaune was a very caring and soft guy. Making him a perfect lover.

"I bet you missed these too~?" She teased as she shivered from his touch, his warm hands kept stimulating her mounds and making her hold back a lot of moans. But she couldn't choke them back anymore as he leaned up to take a nipple in his mouth and began to suck on, licking the hardening nub and getting a good taste. She had to cover her mouth with her hand just to make sure Ruby didn't hear. She sat with him between her legs, straddling his waist and grinding her groin along his. Her thin shorts were pretty damp from how wet she`was getting, making Jaune even more harder.

"C'mon Yang, I really need to cum and we gotta hurry." He was breathing heavily and shifted uncomfortably, his pants were growing tighter and needed to come off. She got off his waist and began undoing his pants, rubbing his hard on as she did.

"Eager aren't we...?" She rolled her eyes as she wanted it to last, but he was right. She was already tugging down his boxers which caused his dick to flip out and hit her face, making her giggle with an adorable smile.

"Yummy~" She muttered before taking the head into her mouth to make it wet and pleasure him, she made sure to use a lot of spit and rub it all around his shaft to make it well lubricated. She smirked a little every time she heard him lightly groan from how it felt, she loved how she could make him react like this. After getting a good taste and getting him lubed up, Yang brought her chest forward and placed his cock between her breast. She squeezed them both around it, before slowly pacing up and down on his cock.

She didn't quite understand why he loved this so much, but anything to make her lover pleased. Jaune on the other hand, was filled with euphoria as he began fucking her tits. It was like two soft clouds wrapped around his member and continued to pleasure him, his head leaned back with closed eyes while he sat back and enjoyed the sensation. She surprised Jaune as he felt her tongue hit the tip every time her mouth met it, just adding to the immense pleasure he was already feeling. At some point, Jaune's hand went down to his cousin's head to play with her golden locks, rubbing her head in a sensual manner as she kept up the work.

After about 15 minutes of their titty fucking, Jaune looked back up to Yang's face and spoke.

"I'm close~!" He groaned as they could both feel his dick throb, which meant it was time for the grand finale. Whenever they would do this, it would always finish with a glorious cumshot. Jaune always preferred to see his cousin's face glazed with his warm seed, but Yang just loved the taste of cum. Mainly Jaune's. As soon as she got the message, she removed her chest from his cock and replaced them with her mouth, plunging herself all the way down on his cock with no problem. She had been learning how to deepthroat and soon became a pro at it, her head bobbed up and down completely on his member, she never even gagged at this point. She loved feeling the head touch her throat when she was facefucked, while hear hand began playing with his balls.

Eventually both of Jaune's hands grabbed her head and forced her completely down, with a very pleased groan coming from his throat, he finally came. His orgasm caused many, many shots of semen to instantly go drown her throat and fill up her mouth. It had been a while since he had an orgasm, he was actually saving up this much cum for when he got to be with Yang again. Whether she knew or not, she loved him for it. He roughly kept her down on his dick for a solid 10 seconds after firing cum down her throat, before finally releasing his grip. Even when his hands left her head, she still kept herself down on his shaft, she loved feeling it shrink or grow in her mouth.

After a while of quiet bliss, Yang brought herself off her cousin's cock and looked back at him, a smile formed on her face which caused some cum to leak out of her mouth, making them both chuckle from the sight. She swallowed what was in her mouth and began cleaning up what may have spilled out, she never wanted to miss a single drop, she licked around his soft dick, and belly, collecting his sweet milk. When her mouth was clean and they were both satisfied, Yang crawled up his chest and placed a gentle, loving kiss on his lips. They both kept smiling through it. When she pulled away, they rested their foreheads together while cuddling on her bed.

"I missed you so much babe~" She whispered into his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Same here." He held her closely with his arms around her waist, enjoying their close and loving embrace. But it couldn't last long though, as they still had Ruby waiting outside. Yang got off the bed to straighten herself out and pick up her top, when she bent over though, she could feel Jaune's hand give her plump ass a smack. They didn't hurt anymore, just turned her on whenever he did, but she didn't like being surprised with the random spankings. She turned to face him with a playful glare, he just returned with a cocky grin.

"That was fun, but there's still a _lot_ of lost time we have to make up for~" He said as he stood up and gave each of her breast a kiss, reaching around to grope her ass a bit as he did. She giggled as he fondled her, always liking being touched by him. She pecked his cheek as she grabbed her top and placed it back on, he sat back on the bed and watched her get got some clothes to wear, which wasn't a lot anyway. She removed her incredibly tiny, damp shorts and to no surprise, she wasn't wearing any panties. She didn't even have to think twice to know she was looking at her perfect bare ass, so she wiggled her rear a bit just to tease while she went through her closet. All she pulled out was a pair of equally tiny daisy dukes and put them on. Again, with no panties. Jaune chuckled as she did, making her turn around.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that you may as well be wearing your sleeping shorts if you're going to be wearing those~" He teased at how she always dressed a bit skimpy, whether it was her own look or just for him to get a good view of, he loved her wardrobe. She didn't really bother with the tank-top either, no bra was just something she enjoyed, she just wore an orange hoodie around it. She turned to look at him when she was finished. They both smiled at one another without a word and stood, having a quick hug and kiss before opening the door and walking out.

"Ruby!" Yang called to her her attention.

* * *

 **Well there's the smut I was promising, but I can promise it gets a bit more extreme later on. Them actually going to a lake will probably be in the next chapter or maybe even the one after, I'm not quite sure. Same when Ruby might join in on what they do together. Hope you enjoyed, review please, let me know what you thought about the lemon, and have a good day. And please, you guys don't have to try your absolute best to become my therapist and save me from what might be my fate. Some words on a screen won't help me want to live again, but then again it was words on a screen that was powerful enough to make me not want to live anymore... Weird... God this hurts...**


	3. Nighty night

**Alright, not much to say here and now. I can promise no actual smut in this one, but maybe some antics between our favourite blondes. Teasing and playful touching perhaps. And as for me crying or ranting about my breakup like I have in the last two chapters, I'll keep it on the down low. I should probably try a bit harder to do that with every new document I write... Anyway, here's some shameless incest love that might turn into an open love life with shared partners, dunno really...**

 **Not much to say, hope you enjoy what I've got here, and thanks for nearly 80 followers in only 3 days... Jesus man, not sure if it's the appeal of being an incredibly hurt person, the fact that this is the only story to exist, but I'm just glad to have so many readers and followers. Quite surprising to have so many so fast, this makes me think if it would've made her proud to know if we were still together...**

* * *

"Ruby!" She heard her name being called. Finally, she thought, now she can have some quality family time. She got off her bed and left her room, seeing Yang in a change of clothes with Jaune following behind. She smiled at him as she walked out, still feeling happy to have him over for break. Yang lead them both downstairs and got ready for Jaune's surprise, sitting next to Ruby with Jaune standing in front of them with a smile.

"So, to clear up the suspense, I'll let you guys in on what I had planned. I was looking for some cheap places to sleep close to my campus out for when I start college soon, and found this one cabin alone by a lake. And the seller said that I could have a full week living inside for free just to have a little walk through! Which means I wanted to bring you two with me to spend some time with at the cabin by a lake, the whole Spring Break!" He finished with some happiness and excitement in his voice, making it look like he was a scout getting psyched up for a camping trip. Before Ruby could even react or get a word in, Yang had jumped off her spot and was all over Jaune again just like before, hugging him close and nuzzling his neck while his arms wrapped around her waist while he closed his eyes with a happy smile. Making Ruby look in in confusion once more, was she looking at some young couple? Or did they always hug like this?

"Jaune~! That's great! I'll pack up right now!" As soon as she was done speaking, she bolted off upstairs to her room and her door could be closed.

"Wait! We don't leave 'til tomorrow and we... Ah forget it." He rolled his eyes before looking back at his younger cousin, noticing the confused look on her face and sitting next to her on the couch.

"Something wrong Rubes?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her, concerned.

"No, not really... Just don't see why Yang gets so pumped up when we get to do stuff with you. I mean it's just a cabin by a lake, I kinda thought we'd stay here..." She admitted, sounding kind of glum.

"Oh... Did you not want to go? we maybe reschedule..."

"No! It's fine, just kinda unexpected is all... But yeah, I'll probably pack up as well. Hopefully they got a tire swing to jump into the lake with." She gave him a smile before going back upstairs at a much slower pace than Yang.

"Yeah, a lotta wet bikini action..." Jaune looked up into space as he accidentally admitted his fantasy about seeing Yang in a tight, gold, and wet bikini.

"What?" Ruby couldn't make out what he said.

"Nothing!"

* * *

Jaune's scroll read about 10:27 P.M, he had gotten into his pajamas as did Ruby and Yang, they were heading out in the morning and were enjoying their final moments at the house before going out. They all sat on the couch with no lights on, save for the bright T.V lightly dimming up the room as they watched a movie he suggested. Some superhero movie he was always so crazy about, despite being a pretty decent athlete and good student, Jaune was a nerd. A quiet, shy nerd that loved superheros. Ruby shared the same traits, but wasn't as obsessive as he was.

They were midway into the movie after some British man found his powers and decided to join up with another powered man in green, wearing some ridiculous glassed on his face. They all sat back in their pajamas as they enjoyed the flick. Yang returned to her skimpy tank-top and shorts, Ruby wore her black tank-top with some kind of wolf heart symbol and her rose petal pants, while Jaune just wore a plain white T-shirt and black silk shorts. Everyone had showered, packed, ate, brushed their teeth, and just enjoyed the film. Though Ruby wasn't quite as comfortable as the other two, as Yang and Jaune were sharing a big blanket covering their waist and legs.

Yang also seemed to be getting too close for comfort for Ruby, she was burring her face into Jaune's chest, nuzzling his neck, clinging onto him, and focusing more on him than the movie. He didn't do much in return though, just kept his arm wrapped around her side with his hand right above her waist, touching her nice skin where the midriff began. But strangely enough to Ruby, despite all of Yang's moving around, her hands or at least one of them was always underneath the blanket by Jaune's waist. Just kinda stayed there, and when she could've sworn she heard some rustling of the blanket, Jaune's face was usually squinted or he was breathing heavy.

But she just kept dismissing it, her paranoia wasn't worth missing out on the movie. It was recently added online to steam for free so it was her first time seeing it.

After the movie, it was almost midnight when all the teens were shutting off the T.V and going to sleep. As soon as Ruby's door shut, the two blonde lovers began debating where Jaune would sleep. He insisted he take the couch, but Yang wasn't going to have any of it. Jaune would've taken her bed on the spot no question, but he just didn't want to risk Ruby ever finding out. After another defeat to Yang's all powerful puppy eyes, Jaune agreed and went up to Yang's room to cuddle with. Normally on extended visits where Jaune and Yang had a lot of time together, they would continue their routine on who would pleasure whom orally. It was always decided with a coin toss, the kind of game that had no losers. But they couldn't, they had to wake up early and couldn't afford to waste time. They just settled on a cuddle session, which turned into a semi naked session, turned into a half naked session, turned into them both fully naked under the covers.

"I should just punish you here right now, jerking me around like that. Right in front of your own sister, you could've gotten us caught you pervert~" Jaune teased at Yang for attempting to give him a handjob earlier when they watched the movie. Somehow though, she was able to succeed her goal. He came over her hand and onto the sheets, the excitement of having to hide it just made it even more thrilling for them both. He was just glad he did get the release however, because if he didn't, he'd be ravaging her this instant.

"I mean you still can if you don't mind showing up late~" She giggled as her hand slowly traced his chest and abs, getting a good feel as she cuddled him with her large breast poking into his side. He just grinned in return and gave her a longing and loving kiss, signaling goodnight. But there was one last thing he never forgot.

"Yang baby? You think I can sleep on my favourite pillows tonight~?" He began pushing his luck with her and looked into her eyes for an answer. She just rolled her eyes and laid on her back, letting him place his head on her chest. Even though they've been doing this with each other even since they were younger than Ruby's age, there were still some kinks about one another they didn't understand. For whatever reason, Jaune had a thing for sleeping his head on Yang's breast. To them they were a God sent, a one-in-a-million pair of breast to ever exist. They were like heavenly clouds and he never found a pillow that could emulate the feeling of his cousin's tits.

He smirked as he brought his face closer to her big mounds, giving each a nipple a kiss and lick before resting his face in between her cleavage. They both sighed heavily before closing their eyes in the dark and getting some rest.

"Night babe~" He mumbled.

"Night Jauney~" She said before going to sleep.

* * *

 **Strange, three updates in a row. My schedule hasn't been this clear in a long time. Mainly because I stole a better working keyboard from my school and it works a lot better so I can write now.**

 **Let me know what you think, if you have some ideas, PM me about it. And maybe I'll update tomorrow, dunno. Normally I need a few days to get some inspiration.**

 **Goodbye my moonmen.**


	4. Pleasant awakenings

**Howdy y'all, I really gotta say thanks for getting me to 100 followers in about 2 weeks, I'm really surprised by all of it... I've pumped out stories before on better circumstances and at a better emotional state, but I've never gotten so much feedback and response so fast on a story. So just thanks to everyone, glad this random pairing of immoral and under aged incest was enough to please y'all and I'll focus a bit more on this fic.**

 **And I'm really curious on the whole reason as to why this has gotten so popular. So if anyone following this, could you please tell me what it is that made this particular story so favourable? What made you and a lot of others want to follow?**

 **Thank you, and enjoy.**

* * *

 _His hands ran up her bare legs, she was only wearing her underwear as he did. They both laid on her bed while she could feel his hot breath against her neck, making her shudder every time he did. He would occasionally plant light kisses on the skin while his hand traveled her upper thigh, getting closer to her warm core. She didn't even know the face of who was doing this, she just found herself in this pleasurable situation and found no reason to protest._

 _"Ah~" She cooed and clung onto the well toned man, she didn't want to even try looking at his face, her eyes were shut the whole time. Her arms wrapped around her neck and kept his face buried into hers, while her legs quivered and shook while his hand antagonizingly crept up to in between her thighs. She was tempted to just wrap her legs around his waist and make him ravage her on the spot. Her hand went to caress his soft face and encourage him to keep going, his hands were entering her panties and made her squeak loudly as she could feel his hand rub her pussy slowly. It caused some trickles of her own juices tog o down her thigh, she hadn't realized just how wet she got, making her blush and moan._

 _He began rubbing her wet pussy in little circles with his fingers while his thumb brushed her clit, adding much more to the great feeling. But she shuddered in displeasure as she could feel the man's hand pull away completely, but she could hear the sound of his mouth opening and a small moan of good taste. She assumed he had began to drink her sweet nectar, making her blush redder at how someone could really be into her body, it made her curious on how it probably tasted, as she never really did taste herself._

 _She considered asking for a kiss, but a lump blocked her throat as she could feel his lips get closer to her ear again. He whispered something so quiet and deep it gave her goosebumps._

 _"You taste delicious Rubes~" He said, right before nibbling her earlobe. But... that voice, that nickname... It couldn't be true._

 _Ruby finally decided to give herself some vision and opened her eyes, and her mouth dropped as she saw the scraggly blond hair and blue eyes._

 _"Jaune?!"_

She sat up on her bed with a speeding jolt, sweat on her forehead and her legs felt moist. Ruby moved the blanket off her waist to reveal her pajama bottoms had some indication of being wet near the crotch, making her blush and cover her mouth in embarrassment. She rarely ever had these kind of dreams, and they were never this bad to leave her clothes and bed ruined... But why Jaune? Her own cousin of all people was having an intimate moment with her and she didn't even know why. What kind of sick person would enjoy that? She sighed and tried getting up, but the shift on her legs made her shiver with such random arousement she collapsed back onto her bed.

"Ngh..." She groaned, it could've came from her shame of dreaming of her cousin, or just the fact that she had never felt to turned on in her young life.

There was only one real way of getting rid of this, whether she liked it or not... Hopefully it wouldn't ruin the timing. She looked at her window and noticed no sunlight, making her check the time on her scroll. It read 7:01 in the morning, she had some time, and maybe some extra to get some more sleep. Sighing in defeat of her own urges, Ruby laid down and grabbed the hem of her pants and panties, pulling them completely off. It always felt better to do it fully nude.

"Jaune.." She mumbled to out loud quietly in the darkness of her room...

* * *

Yang awoke slowly on her bed, enjoying the weight that was on her chest. She could feel his soft hair on her skin as his face was resting between her breast, making her smile she was finally back in the same bed with him. Her hands traveled down to his head and slowly ran through his hair, getting a nice feel and massaging his scalp. It didn't wake him up, but he grunted a sound of pleasurable response as she could feel him smile slightly against her bosom.

The calming moment went on for about 2 minutes before Jaune slowly woke up, looking up to meet her smiling face. He returned the gaze and slowly brought himself closer to her, giving her a small peck on the cheek as he laid on his back. Now it was time to switch spots, Yang brought her head to his broad chest to nuzzle into, giving the spot on his heart a kiss before clinging onto him. They held each other in bliss for another calming moment before Jaune reached to his scroll to check the time, it was almost 9 in the morning and the sunlight was creeping through. He sighed slowly, stretching out his arms before placing a hand on her head, stroking her hair but also trying to lightly shake her awake.

"Wake up buttercup, it's morning already babe~" He said with a softly spoken tone, his morning voice made it sound deeper and something that usually aroused Yang. She grinned as she planned something. She played asleep as he tried to wake her up while her hand was traveling down slowly to his naked crotch, before he knew it, her hand was wrapped around his semi-hard cock.

"I didn't get to say good morning to this guy yet~" She began stroking him to get him harder. But Jaune really wasn't going to have any of it, they had to get going. It was too early anyway.

"Yang please, I got here just yesterday and you're trying to get me off three times already... it'll be your turn later~" He teased as he sat up, her head sliding off his body with an unsatisfied groan of disappointment. She was an early bird and wanted to get a tasty worm sooner than later. He pulled off the blanket and got off the bed to stand up and stretch, yawning as he did while Yang still laid there.

"C'mon, you can jerk me off in the car on the way there if you hurry..." He teased while putting on his boxers and shorts. Yang jumped off the bed as soon as he said that, not caring at all that she was still naked. Her boobs swayed freely as she bounced off the bed and hugged him closely, one leg slowly wrapping around her waist.

"Really...?" She whispered into his ear with curiosity. But to her dismay he squirmed out of her grasp before playfully pecking her cute little nose with a smile.

"It was a joke..." He mumbled before reaching to the floor to pick up and hand her a bra, she sighed as she began putting it on while he began walking out of her room. But lingered at the door for a moment and she noticed this with her peripheral vision, making her look back at him to see his face with a replaced seductive grin. The positioned shine of the sun was perfect to glow on his face and illuminate his hair, making him appear more like an angel she already believed him to be.

"You can suck me off... Hopefully we'll hit a couple speed bumps~" And with that he walked out of her room downstairs to start up some breakfast, Yang could've sworn her heart got warmer as he said that. Her blush was ever present as she began putting on some panties.

"I love that man..."


	5. Wake up buttercup

**Hey everyone, been quite a while. I just haven't been in the writing mood in a while for whatever reason, and if you've been anticipating this story and waiting on the edge of your seats, don't get your hopes too high. I'm really trying for this story, but I can't promise much this time. I just wanted to get this chapter out for the sake of the circumstances, as tomorrow would be the second official year Monty Oum had left us...**

 **I'm not to hung up on this, at least as not as badly as I am with my break up. But it still gets me a bit somber whenever I think about it all, and I do miss the guy... So for the sake of being a RoosterTeeth fan, and to contribute to the RWBY community, I'll be putting this out. It's pretty late, I don't have much motivation, but I'll try for all RWBY fans and my own supporters.**

* * *

Ruby began walking downstairs after waking up the second time that morning, not too much time had passed since her little 'incident' and she just wanted to forget it. After pleasuring herself and passing out, she had woken up bare from the waist down, making her have to grab some new panties since the old ones were completely soaked. And seeing as how she only had one pair of pajama pants, she just decided to walk around in a tank-top and panties. They're all family, nothing to be ashamed of, and if Yang got to dress skimpy all the time, why couldn't Ruby do it once? They weren't that bad though, just basic red panties that hugged her nice legs well. She began walking downstairs to the sweet sounds of breakfast being cooked, it was quite surprising, since Yang couldn't cook worth a damn. But if it wasn't Yang then it was probably... Jaune.

Ruby instantly blushed at the realization, she had just touched herself and fantasized about the man in the kitchen only about 3 hours back. She tried to be quiet as she was only midway downstairs, debating of she should go down. The space between her legs shivered, she considered just waiting until Yang was out of bed but that question was answered right then. She could hear Yang's door creak open a bit and some footsteps walk out, forcing the young girl to walk downstairs and face Jaune. She walked into the kitchen to see a shirtless Jaune cooking eggs on a pan.

' _Oh God he's hot!'_ Ruby internally panicked from the sight of his slender back, she really hadn't seen him shirtless since he was her age the last time they went to the beach. But now, Jaune was an incredibly fit young man with lots of muscle, she remarked on how he looked a lot more tasty than the actual food itself...

 _'No! Bad thoughts go away!'_ She kept telling her mind to stop thinking about what turned her on so much earlier that morning, but then again it was pretty difficult with him just standing there without a shirt the whole time. She just sighed and shook her head, deciding to sit down on a bar stool in front of the counter, catching Jaune's attention. He turned around a bit caught off guard, but gave her a warm smile that drove her crazy.

"Morning Rubes, how do you like your eggs?" His morning voice was still present, it was amazing he didn't notice her red face even at this distance.

"Uh scrambled..." She tried her best to just look at the counter and wait for her food to be ready, while Yang could be heard entering.

"Heloooo~" She sang to nobody in particular, hugging Ruby from behind as a way of saying good morning and wrapping her arms around Jaune like before. She was still in the same orange tank-top and black short short-shorts that really made her legs the centre of attention. She sat down next to Ruby on another stool and opened her scroll to look around with.

She just muttered "2, over easy please~" To Jaune, who cracked some more eggs. Ruby just pretended to be tired and ignored them until a plate touched her arm, she looked up to see it filled with some scrambled eggs. Looking more upward, she saw Jaune had turned to hand her the plate with another perfect smile.

"Enjoy~" He stated before going back to the stove. Ruby couldn't even comprehend the quivering jolts that went up her leg nerves, shuddering in her seat before trying to pick up a fork. She had to cross her legs and kept looking at the blondes to make sure they hadn't noticed the slowly growing wet spot on her panties, ans as she ate quietly she thought to herself.

 _'I might have some time to rub one in... God what's wrong with me?'_ She closed her eyes in shame and embarrassment from the fact that she was finding her own relative sexually attractive.

* * *

 **Sorry this wasn't much, it's very late and I wanted to just squeeze this in for the second Year anniversary. Thanks.**


	6. On the road again

**Alrighty I know the last chapter wasn't much, but I did what I did for Monty. It was late and I was dealing with some sore throat issues, I got a scratch in my voice as I've been crying for about three nights straight and Tuesday's session lasted a bit longer than usual. I've been dealing with panic attacks and nightmares since my breakup, and have not been doing any good.**

 **I'm doing better though, in health terms that is. So I hope y'all enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

It was about 10 in the morning when everybody had gotten fully dressed and ready. The morning sunshine lit up the neighbourhood as the three teens were putting their belongings into Jaune's car, ready for a fun visit at the lake cabin. Ruby had kept really quiet after breakfast out of shame and embarrassment, while the other blondes didn't say anything with the anticipation of what was going to happen. So it was a very wordless get ready moment while they buckled up.

It was about an hour into the drive when they were already on the highway, before Ruby finally spoke up to Jaune.

"So, how big is it...?" She was very curious about the cabin they were staying in for the week. But as the question fell onto Yang and Jaune's ears, they both blushed with furrowed eyebrows before he asked.

"Uhm, what?" She thought he must've not heard.

"The cabin Jaune, is it a big place?" She was just genuinely curious, making the other two blondes have their eyes widened as they realized what she really meant. _'Ohhh...'_

"Oh... It's really not much, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, living room, pretty small." He remembered as much as he could from the information he read.

"Ah okay then, I got dibs on my own room then~!' She claimed with a childish smile and giggle, expecting some possible conflict or even a frustrated groan. But much to her surprise, they didn't say anything, they didn't even seemed fazed as the car ride just went on.

"Is that okay then...?" She wondered why Yang didn't argue like a sister typically would, in fact, it even looked like she was smirking on the inside.

"It's fine..." Yang answered, hoping that Ruby would've had her own room in the first place. Ruby then turned to Jaune and he just nodded like it was something that was already planned. She just shrugged and sat back, deciding to listen to some music. Shortly after, she was starting to nod off, closing her eyes and leaning her head onto the window. Something the other two were finally hoping for, Yang took noticed and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Finally..." She muttered before closing her scroll and leaning over to Jaune's cheek to start kissing on, while her hand starting rubbing on his crotch as she was trying her best to to get him hard while sucking on his neck. But as for Jaune he couldn't allow it, he was focused on driving and trying to make sure Ruby didn't see.

"Yang! She just fell asleep!" He spoke quietly but sternly, actually quite shocked that she was attempting this.

"But you said I could~" She referred to that morning on how he said she could suck him off on the car ride, but he didn't think she took him seriously. She kept her rubbing motions as she kept licking on his neck, not even caring that other cars could see in if they weren't going so fast already. Jaune tried his best to protest but his concentration on the road, he could barely speak by the time she was undoing his pants. Now, he would've spoke, but for some reason this new sensation had began to build, it wasn't like most times when he was with Yang. But just something about the thrill of being in front of Ruby while fooling around with her older sister was so fucking exhilarating, despite them usually having to hide their relationship in front of all family. But the fact that the young and innocent Ruby was sleeping behind him while he was bout to get a blowjob made him harder than ever. And after a moment of looking at her cute face, Jaune could feel his dick throb a bit. When did she look so attractive...?

It wasn't until they got to a red light when Jaune spoke again.

"Fine... But don't get angry if we hit a couple speed bumps on the way~" He joked as he got more into her actions, not really caring about the risk of getting caught.

"I kinda hope we do~." She looked up to see the red light turn green, hoping he wasn't distracted.

"It's green Jauney."

"Yep, that means go~" His hand pushed her down onto his cock to take him in deeper while they drove off, Jaune found it difficult to focus. Yang's head bopped up and down on his cock while they continued their journey, Jaune tried his best to make it quick and not risk getting caught. Yang worked hard to make him climax, it was her goal to just have his sweet milk in her mouth, though it was unfortunate she couldn't savior the moment.

She slipped his long shaft down her throat easily while caressing his balls with one hand, the other went into her short shorts to play with herself. No hand blowjobs were usually Jaune's favourite, it showed just how skilled his cousin could be with her mouth without the help of her hands, and she was no doubt very skilled. She groaned as she could feel his head graze her throat, she had pretty much eliminated her gag reflex just for the sake of pleasuring Jaune after much practice. She made sure to give extra attention to his sensitive head, using only her lips to suckle on it and swirl her tongue around whenever he groaned. Later on however, his groaning grew louder and more constant, she could tell that he was near orgasm before he could even say anything. She removed her hand from her moist lips and brought them both to stroke his long cock while licking up and down his shaft. She wanted to be glazed this time.

"Ngh, Yang~!" He moaned as hick dick twitched, her skilled hands brought him euphoric release as he grunted and bucked his hips upward. Yang made sure to get as much of his warm seed all over her face as much as possible, she just loved feeling her little 'reward juice' all over her face whenever she completed her goal to pleasure her lover. He didn't get a chance to see her sperm coated face as he tried to drive, making sure nobody noticed his swerving. When his orgasmic high diminished and he was going soft, Yang cleaned her face up by scooping all his cum back into her mouth as a nice treat. She giggled before giving his cock a little kiss and putting it away. As she sat up, she leaned forward to give him a kiss.

"I can't wait until we get there~ Because..." Her hand slowly snuck back into her shorts as she fingered herself a bit, before taking it back out, her fingers glistened with her juices.

"I've been building up some needed attention that only you can help me with~" She seductively whispered into his ear before inserting her cum coated fingers into his mouth, he sucked them clean and enjoyed the taste, giving a very satisfied sound.

"I would've done it earlier... If you weren't so obsessed with my dick~" He joked as he swallowed her sweet taste and kept driving, thankful Ruby didn't even move in her sleep.

"What can I say? You're special Jauney~" She cooed before sitting back normally, both teens had very happy genuine smiles as they drove in silence.


	7. How about a swim?

**Sorry I haven't been active as of late, I just fell off the writing mood around the beginning of February. Valentine's day came around and along with it, some Vietnam flashbacks of last year's Valentine's day where I actually had someone to spend it with. To all that might remember, I still haven't healed (and probably won't) from my breakup from October of 2016. And recently, I've just been in another slum as more waves of memories have been coming back to me. It's like all the little things I've forgotten are coming back and I can remember every detail... Just makes me more depressed.**

 **She and I started in the beginning of 2016, so now that it's a new year, I'm starting to remember everything we did together last year with every date that comes up. So, Valentine's day really fucked me up, and I lost a bit of interest in writing. Her birthday is coming up as well, and I'm terrified as Hell on how to approach it... I'll just try to work out another chapter since I have all of spring break to start writing again. For those curious on what it is I do when I disappear, Kik recently brought back the hashtag group thing and I've been spending a lotta time on that. Regardless. I'm going to try for y'all, and see if I can create and get pleasure from it.**

 **No smut in this one, but some excitement might happen.**

* * *

"Welcome to the grand place ladies!" Jaune happily exclaimed as the door was opened for the cabin, they were all struggling a bit with their luggage but got a nice view. The house wasn't too large but actually had a very well done interior, the first room they were in was obviously the living room, a large couch for about 4 was against one of the walls and facing a nice flat screen. It was actually a lot better than any of them expected, they all admired the inside of the cabin before placing their bags on a large table for dinning.

"Wow Jaune... You really scored here." Ruby remarked on how she liked the place, feeling a bit envious but happy for his luck. She had sat down on the large couch and got to relax after the long ride, while Yang did the same.

"Yeah it's nice and all, but I really wanna relax now... Long ride ya know? Where's ou-... My room? So I can nap?" Yang caught herself from revealing too much, as a light blush crept on her face. This made Jaune laugh a bit before leading Yang away to one of the rooms in the cabin. Or to be more specific, The room they'll definitely be spending together all break long.

As soon as the door was opened and a bed was spotted, Yang instantly pounced onto it and curled up with the sheets. She looked over at Jaune and opened her arms, wanting him to join. He rolled his eyes and her adorable desperation but went over anyway, laying next to her as she rested her head on his chest. She smiled with closed eyes as she caught some of his scent, something she learned to love over their duration of being together. Their legs intertwined as they kicked off their shoes, getting ready for a simple nap.

"This is perfect Jauney, all we have to worry about is Ruby, but now we have some time together~" She said happily, looking up at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way~" He replied just as happily, before leaning forward to give her a kiss. It was a genuine one with passion, not a typical lust filled one that usually initiated a spark for sex, which seemed to happen a lot. Not that they hated it of course, it's just that moments like these are rare. His hand ran through her golden locks slowly while the kiss went on, before they pulled back and smiled, before going back to resting. But, their plan would be cut short as there was a knock on the door and Ruby busted in. She was a bit caught off guard when she saw her relatives getting a bit too close but didn't think on it.

"Uh guys? Going too sleep already? Can't we go swimming please?" She pouted with her signature sad puppy look that usually won people over, which it did for the two blondes.

"Fine, just make sure you didn't eat anything beforehand okay?" Yang got up off the bed to go get her and Jaune's bags to change into swimwear, leaving Jaune with Ruby in the room lit with only sunlight. There was a bit of an awkward silence before Ruby was able to speak.

"Sooo, what were you two doing? Just hanging out...?" She mumbled out and stared at her feet.

"Yeah, just resting... Hope you don't mind that we have the same room..." He also didn't look at her, but still spoke with confidence.

"Cool, cool... Look Jaune, I know you and Yang have always been close because you're older, but I just wondered why so close, ya know? You always hang out and do things together but I'm never involved..." She didn't want to sound left out, but she wanted answers.

"Sorry Rubes, it's just that Yang is kinda clingy... I know she's your sister but we're just close like that, but I won't forget you though. We can still hang out..." He sounded a bit guilty, but never meant any harm.

"Thanks Jaune, but I was a bit more curious... You and Yang seem to do a lotta stuff together privately, and I always wonder what it is with you two." She had her suspicions on them both but didn't want to come off as too heavy, though she was still curious on what it is they do. Her response had threw him off however, as he was a bit baffled. He and Yang had promised to always deny any allegations that came up, because if their incestuous relationship had been exposed, they'd both probably be disowned. So fat nobody had been none the wiser, until Ruby had him pinned right now...

"I... It's nothing you should really worry about Rubes, we just... Hang out is all.." He stammered without thinking of any response, and before Ruby could pry anymore, Yang had came in carrying her and Jaune's bag.

"Jauney~ You think you can help me-... Oh you're still here." She hadn't expected Ruby to still be in the room, as she placed the bags down on the bed and began going through hers. Yang began looking for her bikini as Jaune searched for his trunks.

"Uh... Are you guys going to change in here or...?" Ruby was even more confused by them as it looked like they were about to casually get naked in front of each other.

"No of course not, I'll go into the bathroom, Jaune stays in this room, and you could go to your room." Yang seemed to have that memorized while pulling out her two piece.

"Right, well I'll be waiting then..." And with that, Ruby turned and left to go change. Leaving the two lovers to their own devices. Obviously Yang wasn't going anywhere, they couldn't fool around now since there wasn't enough time, but they sure could change in front of each other.

* * *

As Ruby grabbed her backpack from the living room and went to change into her swimsuit in her own room, she was still plagued with thoughts about them.

 _'Could've sworn I heard choking in the car ride...'_


	8. Wet

**And we are back with this one yet again, this time I promise I'll try to expand this a bit further than usual because I've noticed I only reach the at least thousand word limit I set for myself with every chapter. Kinda weird to me, considering I wrote the only Fucking Canon fic on this site and made it 5K+ words, all out of pure spite.**

 **And I promise to tone down the venting and complaining about my ex I've managed to do in every chapter, some of y'all are probably only here for the story and skip ahead every author's note, then get disappointed by the shortness of the chapter. And I can't blame ya, I do the same thing whenever I read most fics, so I'll cut down the filler of author's notes. I again thank most people for the support and helpful words... As illiterate and incomprehensible as they are, I can acknowledge the best intentions. And I can't exclude the more less than helpful people and their remarks about my trauma and just how negatively my life has been so far, thanks for dismissing my depression as just me being a whining bitch... I have nowhere and nobody to really vent to, so ya know, thanks for being a jerk.**

 **Anyway, I said I'll cut down on lengths of author's notes so I'll shut up now, expect some action for once and finally some exposition of plot instead of mindless fucking... God I miss orgasms...**

* * *

Yang released a sigh of relief as her little sister finally closed the door, allowing her to undress freely in front of Jaune into her swimwear. She was barely wearing much anyway so it was easy, by the time Jaune was standing she was already bare. He no doubt was checking out her body, she turned with a cocky smirk and gave him a little pose. Placing a hand on her hip while cocking the opposite one to the side, quite a sultry pose.

"See anything you like~?" She flaunted, even though they both have seen each other bare, it was still exciting to observe one another's fine bodies.

"All the time~" He replied before giving her lips a peck, he had thoughts of ravishing her like this but they were on limit, making sure Ruby wouldn't catch them. She replied from the kiss before getting herself ready, picking out her bikini which didn't do much to hide how she looked in the nude. Seriously, it barely covered her nipples, not that she heard any complaints yet. Jaune stuck with some basic black shorts, they each grabbed a towel and kissed, before heading out the room to see Ruby had just walked out as well. She dawned a more appropriate red one piece that hugged her frame a bit tightly, but it didn't even compare to what her older sister actually decided to wear. Even if it was just them it was a bit much. She just went with it as they all came to the living room and picked up some things they might've needed.

"Ready?" Jaune asked them both, slipping on a pair of flip flops while grabbing a bottle of sun screen.

"Almost, should we bring a cooler? If you have one." Yang responded while just wrapping her towel around her neck to cover up most of her top portion, even she admitted it was a bit skimpy.

"I think there's one in the back... But we did kinda just get here, and I didn't pack any snacks or drinks so." He said with some remorse.

"Eh, we'll go out after then." She rolled her eyes before putting on some sunglasses and looking at Ruby, her expression asked if she wanted or needed anything. She just shrugged as she couldn't form words easily, she still couldn't stop looking at how revealing Yang's outfit was, and she still felt overwhelmed being surrounded by her older relatives that she didn't spend much alone time with. She had some worked up anxiety, but was at ease from the news of a nice and fun swim.

"Well then, let's get going." Jaune smiled before opening the front door and leading way to the lonely lake.

* * *

The lake couldn't appear more beautiful as the three teens trekked their way there, they had left at dusk with the orange and warm sun emitting golden rays as it laid just on top of the horizon. They found a little beach area with sand before setting down their things, kicking off their flip flops as the sun screen was passed around. And of course had to ask Jaune for help on her back, savoring the moment of intimacy while choking back a moan or two. They were just glad Ruby hadn't noticed, before she could look, Yang had already offered to take care of her back.

They finished covering themselves up before charging for the water, all jumped in the cool waves and relished on how refreshing it felt to finally cool down. All of Ruby's worries and suspicion were able to go down as they all played in the water, getting along as equals for once while splashing around. After a while, they had gone over to the rope hanging off a tree branch to swing themselves into the water. All had taken turns and even had made games to go along with it, playing sharks and meadows wasn't as fair to Ruby since she was a bit on an inexperienced swimmer. Yang also couldn't help but ask for Jaune to try and catch her when she swung in, enjoying his embrace as they snuck in a few kisses here and there.

After a few countless hours, the sun was finally giving off it's last rays as it went down and the teens gathered back on the beach area. All feeling a bit worn out from their fun, but it was all well worth it. They all laid on the sand to relax with idle chatter being passed, a couple jokes, new ideas for what to do the next day. Eventually they all had stopped talking and just enjoyed the nice atmosphere of just laying on the sand with smiles on their faces, as Yang subtly inched over to Jaune and cuddled up to him. Their assumed snuggle roles rose as she laid her head on his chest, enjoying his soft yet firm pecs. She looked over to Ruby to see she had passed out a while ago, giving her freedom to speak.

"You think we can do something real quick? I can make you happy with my mouth~" She whispered as she pecked his neck. He snickered a bit as he brought his lips to her ear.

"As much as I would love that, Ruby is right there... And you would've already blown me 3 times in a row already, I still owe you a moment for yourself." He slowly sat up as he stretched out his arms, yawning while reaching over to Ruby to lightly shake her.

"C'mon Rubes, let's go." She stirred, a bit annoyed from being awoken but recognized she was laying in sand and didn't plan on sleeping here. She stood up and stretched before yawning oh so adorably, warming both blonde's hearts from just how cute Ruby could be. They all dried off and gathered all their belongings, before heading back inside for be.

As soon as Ruby made way into the open door, she planted face first onto the couch and sighed. It was a fun but exhausting day, she didn't bother to change her clothing, other than kicking off her flip flops and using her towel as an improvised blanket. This all caused both Yang and Jaune to chuckle while setting down their own things, they decided to just leave Ruby there as they headed back to their own rooms, hitting the lights on their way.

Jaune went searching through his bag for some sleeping shorts as Yang decided to just undo her top and allow her breast to hang free, she didn't really wear pj's anyway. She flopped onto the bed as she observed Jaune's body like prey, a sly smirked slowly showed on her face while admiring everything about his fine body. Soon enough he was ready for bed as he slipped in under the covers with Yang, whom was clinging onto him like a magnet the moment he crawled in. She nuzzled her face into his chest again and gave a few kisses, she was about to start going down, before his hand stopped her head from going any lower.

"No Yang, I already you it's my turn..." He gave her lips a peck before flipping her over onto her back, kissing down her collar bone to her breast, taking both nipples in his mouth to suck on before cascading her belly with tender pecks. He eventually made way to in between her legs, face to face with the bikini bottom that was already looking a bit damp. Though he didn't know if it was from the lake or just herself. He looked up from between her legs to see she was giving him a look of anticipation and need, she had been pent up since he came over and was in desperate need of release. Her breathing was already heavy, the look of want was deep in her eyes, he missed seeing that face. She couldn't look anymore beautiful with the slight dim of the moonlight creaking in, she was glowing. He was just glad they didn't have to hide under a blanket or lock the door this time.

He wasted no time in finally being able to perform on her, he wanted this as badly as she did. To taste her sweet nectar after so long and hear her call his name. He moved the bikini bottom to the side with one finger before pressing his tongue deep into his cousin as far as it went, making it swirl inside and explore her folds. He could always tell how well it went when she gasped, a sound he caused as he began to eat her out pleasantly. One of his hands rested on her thigh while the other went under his mouth to start fingering her, causing another gasp to be heard. Soon enough he was at a good rhythm with her, pacing his finger in and out of her while lapping his tongue in every place it could explore. At some point her legs had wrapped around his head, make his mouth go closer to and collect of the fluid that flowed onto his tongue.

He continued to resume his oral treatment, happy to just please her. He kissed and licked whatever he could, collecting as much of her delicious juice as he could while pressing in another finger. This is exactly what they both longed for...

* * *

After flopping down carelessly onto the couch, she resumed her little nap from earlier. Though it wasn't time for sleep. she knew she was still not prepared for it. Groaning, she got off the couch and stretched again, confused as to why it was the lights were off. She was barely able to navigate her way with some help from the moonlight, as she turned on the switch she noticed she was alone in the illuminated room. She just shrugged and sighed, she just wanted to sleep. She left the living room area and made way to her own bedroom, passing by Jaune and Yang's, she just figured they were already asleep. But it wasn't until she heard a sharp gasp did she stop in her tracks, she thought it was just nothing, until she heard another one a bit louder. She walked back a bit to investigate. Was someone hurt? It sounded like Yang, she didn't want to disturb anyone, so she quietly looked through the creek in the door. It was pretty dark, but her eyes were able to adjust. And when they did, they never felt to wide as she witnessed the most shocking image ever.

Her older sister was bare nude, with her cousin Jaune's face in between her legs. It wasn't clear as her thigh covered his face, but it was obvious what he was doing to her. She had her eyes shut tight and her head flipped back, choking out some light moans and gasps of pleasure. Her hands grabbed and played with her own breast in pleasure as her legs wrapped around his whole head, his hand was pumping in and out of her like a piston. Even he was moaning a bit as he went down on her.

Ruby couldn't believe it, her mind was still fuzzy from the two naps but she was knew this wasn't a dream, her mouth dropped as her heartbeat increased. She had just witnessed her own relatives performing in a genuine and real sexual act, thankfully she wasn't caught but it was still shocking. She didn't know what to do, she just backed away slowly and went to her room, dressing into her pajamas but there was no way she was going to sleep. She wasn't pissed or sad, but all her anxious and suspicious thoughts had just come true. There was a reason for her to be always overthinking, but how was she going to confront it?


	9. Young love

**It's been well over a year since the last update, and I'm sorry about it. My only explanation is that I felt a bit pressured to keep this story going, mainly because of how popular this story got. It was just so quick to gain so much attention I didn't know how else to continue.**

 **This was also my only fic that had porn with plot, and the only other fics I have with plot also haven't been updated in a few years... Like I said, I've lost a lot of inspiration and motivation to keep writing since my breakup, so keeping this story updated has been difficult.**

 **I just don't want to be known as an author who only writes smut, not that it's a bad thing, but I'd like to be known as a story maker and not just a smut writer. I haven't completely given up on this story, but I've started to lose focus on what I wanted to make this story turn out to be. So it just might end in some generic smut but still keeping true to the original plot.**

* * *

Ruby didn't get much sleep, having seen what she saw had that effect on her. Her whole mind was a cluster of confused emotions that swirled in her mind. The images still incredibly vivid as the sounds, Yang's moans as she pulled Jaune closer between her legs... The look on her face displaying a very lewd look of great pleasure she's never seen her sister reveal before.

It made her shiver, so witness something sexual happen before her was enough, but her own relatives? Her brain just stormed with questions. She figured a whole night of thinking was enough, as she kicked off her blanket and decided to get some breakfast. The sun illuminating her room was a good reminder that it was too late to try resting.

As she made her way to the kitchen, she could hear some faint giggling and the sound of silverware clanking on plates. She slowly snuck around to see what it could've been, hiding behind a wall to peak. And sure enough, Jaune and Yang couldn't keep their hands off one another even in the morning.

He had made pancakes apparently, but they seemed more interested in kissing and licking syrup off each other's lips than the actual food. The sight of it all made Ruby boil for whatever reason, that same sensation of jealousy crept its way back into her core. Seeing her sister and cousin making out in a very cute and loving manor was a bit different than watching them doing something sexual. Not to say Ruby was a prude, but she wasn't too keen on sexual conquest.

Just as the two blondes were about to start making out intensely, Ruby felt as though she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly weighed her options. Either continue to play ignorant and take this incestuous secret to the grave, or confront these two about what they were doing. She knew that there was no way she'd be comfortable living without telling a single soul, and she wasn't completely against what they were doing.

She knew it was still sort of wrong, they still kept it between closed doors and didn't tell anybody else. Ruby could tell how happy they seemed, and she got a good view on how good Yang specifically felt when they were in the bed... Going back to that thought, Ruby also remembered how they were also incredibly sexually active.

When they were younger, Ruby could recall Yang always bragging about how far she would get with a boy, but they'd only go as far as making out considering their young age. As they grew, it seemed like Yang never really changed. The younger Ruby was always jealous whenever her older sister bragged, but taking things a step further into actual intercourse was a bit too much. Perhaps she should give herself a try at the very least...

"Hey!" She called to the two horny teens, maybe a bit louder than she wanted to. But their kiss broke nonetheless, as they stood frozen before separating completely.

"R-ruby!" Jaune responded with shock, blushing madly as he eyes kept glancing to Ruby, Yang, and the floor. Yang herself was also blushing just as deeply, refusing to look at anybody.

"I was just getting some syrup that Yang spilled... O-on her cheek." Jaune sheepishly tried to explain, not really convincing anybody.

"Don't bother." Ruby said in a rather cold tone she didn't even realize sounded more harsh than she intended, compared to her usual cheerful attitude. It surprised both Yang and Jaune to hear her talk like that, as their eyes looked at Ruby as she just stood in front of them with no solid expression.

"I saw what happened last night..." Was all she said, and it was enough for them to realize there was no use in lying. A few beats of silenced occurred, before Yang finally spoke.

"Please don't tell dad!" She all but begged, looking at Ruby with desperation in her eyes. It was almost enough to make Ruby take pity on her sister for looking so defeated, but she was not looking to give sympathy, she was looking for answers. But she knew she had to remain calm and cool to keep things straightforward and avoid any fighting.

"Look look, I've been noticing how... Weird.. you two have been lately, and I've had some suspicions... But last night was enough for me to see, and I just need to know right now... Why?" She asked, trying her best to word out everything perfectly. When she did, both Yang and Jaune looked at each other, at Ruby, then back at each other again. Seeing how panicked Yang was, Jaune took upon himself to explain the story.

"Alright Rubes, I'll give you the truth and nothing but the truth..."

* * *

"Quiet Jaune! We don't have a lot of time, alright?" Yang loudly whispered as she dragged Jaune by his wrist into a door leading into a garage, turning on the lights and making sure nobody could see or hear them.

They had been talking in private as they usually do as soon as Yang and her family arrived, as well as everybody else in their fairly large family. It was Thanksgiving day and the big agreement was that it would be hosted at Jaune's place, considering that his family had been more financially stable than other, being able to afford a house that looked like a small one story mansion. Just about everybody in the whole family had arrived and began preparing food, while the kids had been playing outside. Including the much younger and innocent Ruby.

Since Yang and Jaune were the only teenagers in the same age group, and just going their first year of high school, they had been close. Spending time together like best friends since they were babies, and always talking about anything and anyone. However, they had both gone through puberty since they last had the chance to talk. Their bodies had reached the height of sexual development, and boy did it show.

Jaune was still quite lanky and thin, but maintain a decent muscle mass since he had been playing sports since he was in elementary. His voice got deeper, a nice touch of masculinity that he was glad for, as his body had gotten taller. He was already half a head above his mother and slowly reaching his father's height, though his long and scraggly hair made him look taller. He was certainty the perfect image of developing potential with a bright and active future.

While Yang on the other hand seemed so much mature in comparison. Her straight and short hair that she often loved to tie up into pigtails, had now become luscious locks of bright gold, just going past her shoulder blades in length. One could tell just how much Yang loved her hair, judging by the amount of care she put into it every single day. While her body itself did more than just fill out, it had been blessed with all the good aspects of growing out as a woman could. Godly curves, and plumped out breasts. When they had came in, even Yang herself was shocked by how big they were. And boy did she love using them to get whatever she wanted from men.

And when Yang and Jaune locked eyes the moment her family arrived, they were both surprised to see how attractive they had became. Both teens couldn't deny the intrusive thoughts of lust and perverse feelings that came over their minds when they checked out each other's bodies, simply playing it off as hormonal instincts.

But once the topic of what effects puberty gave them came up in their conversation, it was all downhill from there. They had been discussing how their bodies and minds had changed since they last met, talking about how they had suddenly gained a much bigger interest in the opposite gender, and how they've been dealing with school. Jaune was just glad the voice cracks were gone, or else he knew for sure that Yang would tease him to no end.

They had been talking about kids in classes, who liked who, and whose kissed who. Jaune was absolutely certain that Yang had already gotten her first kiss, after she admitted to enjoying how much she loved teasing boys and making them get flustered. But much to his surprise, she had admitted to not actually getting her first kiss. It was strange to hear, but he couldn't blame her. He hadn't had his either. When he told her this though, there was a short silence between the two before Yang sprung up and grabbed Jaune.

"Time for what? What are we doing here?" He questioned, deciding to play along as he whispered his response, though still a tad annoyed and confused.

"Look, I figured how we can kill two birds with one stone. We both are kiss virgins right? So why don't we remedy that... While also being able to practice for when we do get to kiss the person we want that is." She explained her plan rather quickly, just now realizing how ridiculous it sounded coming out of her mouth when she thought of it in her head.

The way Yang had so casually detailed her plan had shocked Jaune so much he first thought she had to be kidding, until he took everything else into consideration. She did drag him here, and the way she spoke with such determination and vigor was no joke, making him go stiff as he realized that she was serious.

"W-wait, really...? Yang, I can't do that, we're cousins!" He practically screamed, if were not for the fact other could hear him he probably would have actually raised his voice. Even though he didn't, he could still feel himself having second thoughts, even of he didn't want to. His body told him to just shut up and pin her against the wall, but his mind knew better than that. Even if he did feel his pants get tight at the thought of his super sexy cousin's proposal.

"Please Jaune? I really want the practice, and I've known you for so long... I trust you to be my first." She said, a adding a hint of sweetness she used for her father whenever she wanted something. However, she hadn't even realized her arms were slowly wrapping around his neck until she felt herself pull him closer as their faces were starting to be only mere inches apart from one another.

Jaune himself didn't have the chance to protest, the cuteness in her voice was enough to stun him good, but contact with her arms around his body and the intense eye contact had him completely defeated. He was thinking of opening his mouth to say something, but Yang already took the chance to close the distance. He didn't have anything to say anyway.

The moment their lips made contact, it engaged a primal lust that overcame them both, initiating a deep desire they both had been suppressing for the longest time. Being the horny teenagers they were, they couldn't care less about morals of second thoughts, the only thing on their minds was how good this all felt, and how much more they wanted, even if it was rather sloppy and uncontrolled, they were in heaven.

Feeling all his logical thoughts diminish and protests disappear, Jaune embraced the carnal love he felt for his cousin, even if this was wrong in someway, it sure as Hell felt so right. Their lips smacked and pressed against one another forcefully, some little dips of saliva rolled down their chins, and their hands were roaming as fast as they could. Jaune wasn't sure to with his hands, his eyes were closed and mind too focused on kissing Yang that he had to feel his way to a suitable spot. The moment he felt her ass, his hands never left as went to work, squeezing and grabbing each cheek roughly.

Yang wasn't feeling to shabby on her end either, she had only planned to get some quick pecks to practice kissing like she had always fantasized with some cute boys at her school. But the moment she laid eyes on the new Jaune, any attraction she felt for them vanished in the blink of an eye, for she couldn't deny the trembling feeling in her knees as her mind raced to different scenarios of her and Jaune.

Some of which, involved what they were doing right now. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him close, never daring to let him go, all the while she began to moan into his mouth once she felt his big hands on her plump ass. This only increased her arousal as she began to grind herself against him, basically dry humping him, though his bulge was just around her belly button considering their height difference.

Jaune could feel her grind against him, and decided to return it. Though their own groins weren't really aligned with how tall he was, and he began to detect something from Yang. He was able to recognize her feral moans once his hands started playing with her nice ass, but she was now making whimpering sounds of complaint. Something must be wrong, he had to breathe anyway. Pulling away, he moved his arms to the small of her back and held her tight. Once they separated, he noticed she kept twitching in place as she kept rubbing her thighs together.

"Y-yang, you okay...?" He asked with genuine concern, but still couldn't pull his eyes away from her cleavage which was really starting to show, thanks to her thin tank-top. Whether it was always coincidence that she loved to dress so revealingly since she was little and her body had now filled out so much, he didn't care. He was not one to argue with a good thing.

"I-I am, just... Hmm~" She couldn't even speak from how aroused she was, feeling so frustrated from how turned on she had became. Rubbing her thighs together brought some pleasure as she couldn't hold back a moan. Jaune could see the current predicament she was in, and decided to help. Though the reason might be just because of how equally aroused he was. He barely knew what he was doing as one of his hands reach between their bodies and he began to cup her mound from the outside of her booty shorts, which brought a sharp moan from her lips. He figured it was a good sign, and took it as motivation to keep going.

Jaune had obviously seen his great share of online porn to have good idea on what to do, though he's never been in the place of actually having to pleasure a woman with his hands. Using knowledge from said online videos, he began to slowly rub the outside of her moist pussy with his hands. This brought many more whimpers and mewls from Yang, something so out of character from the strong and confident girl he's always known. This brought a little sadistic smirk from Jaune as he realized he could keep playing with Yang this way.

Pulling the hem of her elastic shorts, he pushed his hands inside through her panties and began rubbing against her wet folds much faster with a firm hand. Making Yang almost want to scream, as she could tell the massive difference between her own hands and Jaune's more bigger and firmer fingers. It drove her crazy as she was unable to register it all, already feeling the familiar sensation of an orgasm creeping up on her. Except this was much more, as she could actually sense her knees tremble and her vision was getting fuzzy, as she had to hold onto Jaune for support.

With a loud cry that made them thankful to close the door, Yang came harder she ever had before, squirting her fluids all over his palm and soaking his hand. She would've been surprised by the extra fluid released than usual, but her mind was too fuzzy to even think straight. As all she could do was lean against Jaune as he held her tight, while she panted heavily the whole time.

"H-holy fuck... I don't think.. I've ever came that hard~" She half moaned with a dreamy and clearly satisfied gaze on her face. Finally feeling function in her legs, Yang stood herself correctly as she looked back up at Jaune, seeing the look of wonderment in his eyes that brought about her curiosity. She hadn't pushed herself to hard onto him had she? Surely this was just a nice bonding moment of sexual practice between two long time relatives... Which again, sounded better in her head.

Not wanting to leave herself feeling nervous and eliminate the soon growing awkward tension that she noticed once her orgasmic high wore off, Yang used her own hand to find his cock that she already knew was rock hard without having to look. And she was right to assume that, for she felt herself gripping his hardened cock through his cargo shorts. She didn't have much experience with erections aside from using them to check if she had done a good job of teasing a boy into submission.

"Let me repay you, baby~" She cooed into his ears, feeling like it was just the right touch, judging by the ever growing blush of deep red that tinted his cheeks. She loved using that line in particular, but this time she actually meant it to the boy she was with. And most likely harbouring feelings that she hadn't even known.

Yang realized she had to use both hands just to get him ready, considering the fact that his bottoms weren't as easy as skimpy elastic shorts. But she was still as quick as she could be, practically pawing at his shorts to find her prize. Once both his shorts and boxers had been lowered to his knees, Yang gasped at the sight of her cousin's engorged dick. It was not like anything she could imagine. She had seen a fair amount of porn yes, but to actually have the real deal inf front of her was something else. Here, she could see from any angle she pleased, and look at every twitch as his member was free.

Reaching down, Yang's hand found itself slowly wrapping her fingers around the organ delicately. One thing she had noticed that caught her off guard was the heat, she hadn't expected his throbbing shaft to be so warm, not that it was an issue. As it only felt more inviting for her to continue, if his soft grunts of pleasure were anything to go by. However, with Yang being the outgoing and flirty girl she was, had more to offer with her turn with Jaune.

At first she was directly in front of him, but she then made a quick movement of placing herself right behind her cousin. Giving him a reach around once her hand began to pump it with gentle care. She didn't know the exact limit of how tight a grip can be on one of these things, but she figured she'd play with it like a joystick.

Once Yang was in position, she slowly backed up to give Jaune space, as he kept leaning against her front. Soon enough, he was just leaning back enough for his head to be resting on her beautiful breasts, basking in the mind numbing sensation that was his first handjob, something that was so similar and yet so different to the times he himself had tugged his dick. One thing he noticed was the feel of her hand, so soft and small, made it feel like this was the most gentle feeling his cock could ever feel.

As he rested his head upon her cleavage, Jaune simply closed his eyes and let Yang take over, moaning a bit louder once her hand had increased in speed. As he opened his eyes again, he saw Yang's face had went from looking to her work in action to his face in return, giving him a sweet smile as she licked her lips sensually.

"That's right Jauney, just lay back and enjoy all the love I wanna make you feel~ Just rest your head on my tits while I keep jerking off your big, throbbing cock." She cooed right into his ear, right before placing tiny kisses along his neck. Smooching his sensitive neck and licking it as well. Once she began to treat his neck alongside his cock with her hand, Jaune could only whimper groans of ecstasy , while mumbling her name every so often. This made Yang giggle, as she realized she had been right back in her favourite spot, having a boy in the palm of her hands. Though this time, literally.

"Does it really feel that good for you baby~? I'm glad to make you feel so good. Just embrace every sense of pleasure I'm giving you and take your time to take it all in~" She cooed once again, giving his ear lobe a little lick while her other hand reached around to cup his balls, lightly squeezing and rubbing them. Once her other hand had taken that place, it was all too much for the virgin Jaune.

With the loudest groan he had given so far, (Which was still no comparison to Yang's earlier orgasmic screech) Jaune finally came, releasing hot rope after rope of cum onto the garage floor. But both teen's couldn't care less about the mess, as Yang stared in amazement at the show of his incredible ejaculation, while Jaune did his best not to collapse onto the floor, happy to be supported by her massive breasts.

Once his own orgasm had finished, Jaune had to just stand still and take a moment to gather himself. Not that Yang minded, she still liked the feeling of his now softening cock in her hand while his cute face nuzzled into her breasts. Once he was okay and standing straight, Jaune brought his shorts back up and cleaned himself as best as he could.

Once they both recuperated, the awkward tension had returned. Even after how comfortable they had felt from their moments of desire, the lust had faded and they were both left wanting to explain themselves but didn't know how. Both were still breathing heavy and it was the only sounds heard from them both, as they just looked anywhere else that wasn't the other person's eyes.

"Jaune! Yang! Dinner!" They heard one of their uncles yell out. Shit. Had they really been fooling around so long that everybody else had set up Thanksgiving dinner? They would have to talk later...

* * *

 **Glad to have gone back to this story. I know it's late, and really not the right time of year to be updating, considering this story takes place during spring break. However, I realize I can't just be uploading one shot after one shot in my other fics, so I felt obligated to update this one.**

 **And also considering the huge following I've gained with this particular story, I didn't wanna let anyone down. Anyway, as far as the future for this story goes, I think it might be concluded in another chapter or two, I'm just going to be working on this for some time before going back to anything else.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you liked.**


	10. Cat's out of the bag

"And talk later we did, Yang and I realized that what we did was more than just a fling. We had pretty much fell in love and couldn't keep away, we had kinda already forgotten that we were still related and how frowned upon our relationship would be... We had just been so close for so long it sorta felt like we were the best of friends for life instead of cousins... So yeah, we've been together ever since and it's been out secret." Jaune finished the story, looking back at the ground before taking a sip of his orange juice. Talking for so long had run his mouth dry.

Ruby had to take a moment to absorb it all in, the whole story in its entirety as she tried to make sense of every word given. Every one.

"Okay, Jaune... The explicit details really weren't needed..." She sighed as she tried not to cringe at how specific her cousin was, it was almost like she was really there with them.

"Anyway, I guess I see everything..." Ruby said, pondering what to say next. She didn't even know what to say next when she was going to confront them about it. She was going into this situation more focused on feeling than logic, and now she was stumped. But to say what she was feeling after hearing their origin story? She wasn't sure, but anger wasn't what she was feeling. She wanted to tell them that, but Yang spoke up first.

"Please don't say anything! Nobody in the family can know, I'll do whatever you ask if you jus-"

"I'm not gonna tell!" Ruby snapped back, a bit louder than she wanted. The shocked look of hurt on Yang's face filled her with regret.

"Sorry, didn't mean to shout... Look, I swear I won't say anything. I just want answers for myself..." It was half of the truth, Ruby was still a bit confused by why her sister and cousin were having an affair, but her own desires would have to be acknowledged later.

"Like what, exactly...?" Jaune asked, not even noticing that Yang was holding his hand for comfort until he felt her hand squeeze his palm. Seeing this, he squeezed back and rubbed his thumb around the back of her hand for assurance.

"How about, why haven't you two ever like, gone out...? You only get together when we visit for a while, but you still stay at home with the family. Nobody else would know you're related." It felt like a fair enough first question, just something to break the ice and appear interested. The two blondes looked at each other again, and this time Yang decided to speak, since she was a bit more extroverted out of everybody in the room.

"We just didn't feel the need to. Spending family time together was always enough, and we could always just be alone in one another's rooms without being caught. Plus, going out as just the two of us would make us look like a couple to anybody watching, we just didn't wanna risk it, ya know?" She said, the shivering desperation in her voice no longer present.

Ruby nodded as she heard the answer, making herself look like she agreed with it. Personally, she was just trying to ease the tension before telling them.

"Right, well... Have you two really never dated anybody else?" She tried to remember anytime Yang could've talked about a certain boy in the past, but nothing specific came to mind. Ruby always found it weird that Yang just instantly stopped talking about her boys teased streak like it was something to be proud of one day, and never mentioned any boys in school. Granted, this affair did start before Ruby herself had hot puberty, and was still scared of boys.

Again, they both looked at each other. Though this time they were more or less looking for answers from the other person, hoping that their respective lover never actually did talk to another person. Shaking their heads after brief eye contact, they both looked back at Ruby.

"Nope"

"Not really"

Huh, it almost warmed Ruby's heart to see such loyalty. If it weren't for the fact that she was discussing her cousin and big sister. Feeling herself run out of filler questions, Ruby internally sighed and just decided to make the big gamble. Hopefully it would go as good as the other questions.

"Why do you two have such a frequent sex life...?" She said as casually as she could, though it was incredibly weird to actually make herself say it. The same could be said to hear it as well, for the two lovers in front of her recoiled for a bit, it was a much different question about their love and obviously more focused on their lust. This time, they didn't look at each other for answers or help, they already knew that it was a strange thing to be asked and they were blushing up a storm each.

Even if they were not related partners that had met elsewhere, this was still a loaded question. How does one answer about the sex life of you and your partner, regardless of who they were? It was just one of those embarrassing moments that brought back the awkward tension from before. This time, Yang felt obligated to answer considering this was more in her field, and she did pretty much initiate their relationship in the first place.

"Well, like we said, it happened after we both had gone through puberty... And I'd be lying if I said I allowed hormones to make up some decisions I've made before, but I don't regret what we have together. Anyway, we were both just horny teenagers, and I guess we still kinda are..." She said with a faint chuckle, trying to lighten up the tension in the room. But her lack of eye contact wasn't that convincing. Before Ruby could speak, Jaune also had an answer of his own.

"I just kinda went with it, Yang was more active than I was so I was just glad to be apart of her... Desires." He said, causing Yang to blush so much more than Ruby had ever seen her before. After his response, Ruby didn't speak for a moment. She had taken every answer given and rolled them around in her head, she had supposed if they were happy in their not so normal relationship, she wouldn't be one to expose them or cast any judgement, not that she knew how to anyway.

When her main question about their hyperactive libidos was answered, she figured it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She knew through her own experience as a student gone through middle school and the whole puberty transformation, that the sudden development of sexual maturity could mess with the mind. She couldn't deny how some boys looked at her during gym class, and how she would feel tingly when she spotted a cute boy from afar. But to actually do it? She had no knowledge of that field whatsoever.

Once that nagging question in the back of her mind was answered, Ruby couldn't help but feel some pit of envy in her core that was new. She knew she was feeling a bit jealous of the two teens in front of her because of their success at gaining attention from the opposite gender, as well as their ability to get some action with a loving partner. But this new feeling was sudden, and was all the more related to what she was told. She couldn't possibly be envious of her two relatives specifically, right? She was just wishing that she had some experience so she could feel more adult... That was all.

"So...?" Yang asked, leaning a bit forward to get her answer. She was still nervous as ever, feeling as though she wasn't completely off the hook. While Jaune was in the same boat, feeling oddly intimidated by his little cousin. Ruby however, was still caught up in her own moral and mental dilemma that she accidentally spoke her own mind.

"What's it like?" She blurted, not realizing what the words were until after they left her mouth. Once she said it, both blondes in front of her had their eyes widened as much as possible, while their faces tinted red. Yang was already blushing madly, but now it had spread to her forehead and neck, while even Jaune was looking a bit flustered. Which was a strange sight, for Ruby to see her big and older cousin hiding his face away in embarrassment.

Again, Yang felt the need to be the one answering such a question. She kinda did have Jaune pin her as the one to be so active in the bedroom, not that she could blame him, it was pretty much the truth. She just hated to explain it all to her baby sister.

"Alright... So, R-ruby, you've at least... Done it, to yourself, right?" She asked, hoping not to explain anymore than she already said.

It took the girl a moment to understand what Yang meant, but given the situation at hand, she connected he dots and just nodded. Left to wonder what exactly Yang was going.

"Right, well... When you have someone else to be with you, it just feels a lot better... And when you're in love, it's just a very intimate thing to do with the one you love." She made sure to chose her words correctly, lest she say anything too graphic or embarrassing. She looked at Jaune to see if he agreed, his nod told her yes. He was surprised by her phrasing, were it not for the current circumstance, he would've thought her way of explaining sex was quite beautiful.

However, once Ruby heard everything, she felt a bit confused. Everything Yang had said was pretty much what she already knew, at least it was everything she had usually fantasized and visualized about love making. But all her life, she had always thought there were more complications, more to know before one could even try at it. Of course, she still hadn't ever done it before, but there had to be more to it than just sharing love, right? And what was it about Jaune that Yang craved? Maybe all she had to do was ask, that'd be all.

"So... Does that mean Jaune is good?" Even though she had thought about this question more than the last, it still felt as random and unprepared. However, before there could be anymore shocked reactions and flustered blushing, Jaune finally stood and held up his hands to gain all the attention. Once Ruby asked, he just had to take the floor. He couldn't blame Ruby for wanting to confront him and Yang for their little familial affair, and sure, she was allowed to have questions about what she saw.

But now, she was getting a bit intrusive. What she asked was starting to not get related to why he and Yang were doing what they were doing, but more about what they do. He remained silent for the moment, but now he had to ask her something based on what he was observing. She was hinting more to curiosity and interest, rather than confrontation and confused anger. But why? She was just a girl. Then again, Yang and Jaune weren't too far off Ruby's age when they started. Still, it was weird to see Ruby take a strange interest.

"Enough, Ruby. Look, you're getting personal here... I understand if you're confused, but why are you asking all this? Don't you already know everything...?" He waited for her reaction more than the actual answer, a bit of a mind game of sorts. And what he got was close to what was expected, Ruby had gotten more flustered and blushed just as much as Yang. She was not telling them something.

Upon hearing said question, Ruby felt as though that she was the one with her back to the wall. She could tell Jaune was hinting at something, but he had to be wrong. He just had to be. There's no way at all she could be curious of her sister and cousin's incestuous relationship, wishing to be apart of it. Sure, she was surprisingly accepting upon hearing about it, though a bit reluctant. And yes, she couldn't blame Yang for loving him in more ways than one, he was awfully handsome, and nice, and kind, and mature, and strong... But there's no way she could've wanted to jump his bones, even if the whole blood relation thing was an easy barrier for Yang to bounce over, Ruby couldn't do it, right?

But why did she ask that question then? Ruby felt like her mind was a storm of emotions and confusion, she wasn't certain of anything, other than the positive features she listed for Jaune, but that was besides the point... Was it? Before she could retaliate, Jaune had spoke again. Though he didn't seem as confident.

"Is it because, you're curious..? Do you want to know what it's like with me and Yang?" He gulped when he finished, hoping he was accurate with his gamble. Even though Yang herself wasn't talking much, she was also surprised herself, wondering where Jaune was going with this. As far as she was concerned, she just wanted to make sure that she and Jaune weren't exposed to the rest of the family. She figured Ruby would just say something childish along the lines of doing her homework for her continued silence. But this? It was something else.

Ruby could no longer maintain any eye contact, feeling her cheeks heat up as they got as red as her preferred colour scheme. Feeling as lost as she was, she wasn't even sure what was true about her own feelings. Being in the moment that she was, she couldn't help but feel the need to agree with Jaune. Not sure what saying no would bring, she just slowly nodded, pinning the final nail in the coffin.

However, once she confirmed Jaune's accusations, she was surprised to see Jaune holding Yang's hand as she got up from her seat. When she felt Jaune grab her hand with his free one, she had her question answered before she could as it.

"We're going to my room, just come with us."

* * *

One short travel and brief explanation later, Jaune and Yang were sitting at the side edge of the very bed Ruby watched them have... Oral relations. Ruby herself was sitting on a recliner not far from the bed, listening to Jaune while Yang was just going along with his idea.

"So Ruby, if you really are incredibly as curious as you say you are, we'll give you as much of an explanation as we possibly can. Considering how new you are to everything, and how much you don't know, I'm allowing you to have a front seat demonstration to what it's like when two people in love... Make love." Once he finished, he didn't have to even look as he knew that both sisters would have incredibly shocked and flustered reactions. Nothing new compared to what's been going on today. Once Yang turned her head at him for answers, he lightly squeezed her hand for reassurance.

Ruby just sat still, without saying a word. This was by far the strangest proposition that's been given to her, she had never seen anything like this before except for what she's sometimes viewed on the internet out of sheer curiosity. But now it was completely different, she was actually going to watch a live sex scene, with her two relatives no less. But surely for educational purposes and nothing else.

Once Jaune and Yang had found a comfy position in bed, they had began to slowly but sensually kiss. This wasn't too weird, Ruby figured. She had seen something like this before, mainly when other High Schoolers thought they were stealthy when they made out behind the school. Yang's hands found their way around his neck as her hands stroked his hair. While Jaune returned the passion, having her on top of his chest as he wrapped his arms around her back, before using a hand to stroke her cheek.

They weren't strangers to having make out sessions, it was all they did when they were alone. But now they weren't alone, they had an audience that was their cousin/little sister, Ruby. However, their intense passion and love for each other overwhelmed any possible embarrassment as they were too occupied at the moment. But, it couldn't last forever, since they had to advance.

Pulling away from each other's lips, Ruby could see Jaune bring Yang closer as he whispered something. She seemed hesitant, but nodded anyway. Pecking his lips quickly before sitting up and pulling her top off. She was still in her pajamas, so it was still easy for Yang to strip off the thin tank-top that always hugged her breasts tightly to present some decent cleavage. Ruby figured things were already about to get pretty steamy, but she only saw Yang lower her body to level her face with Jaune's groin, undoing his pajama pants and tugging them down.

"See Ruby, there's more to love making than just straight forward sex. Foreplay is really important, it sets the mood and builds up anticipation. It's also another way of checking if your partner is ready. You already saw me with Yang last night so... Now she's going to do it for me." He said, finding it hard to speak once Yang had fished out his semi hard cock and began pumping it like she had many times before. As she did, Ruby could only sit back in astonishment from the size of him, completely amazed by the fact that he just walked around with that huge thing. And most of all, it was all for Yang. She hoped they were too preoccupied to notice her rubbing her thighs together.

Yang gave the hardened shaft a few licks to get it evenly coated, before taking it into her mouth. This was something she personally enjoyed the most, right next to actually having it inside her. Sucking him off was incredibly pleasing to the blonde, as she just loved the feeling of dick in her mouth as she made him squirm. Bobbing her head up and down, Yang used her perfected technique on Jaune, something he also loved. Just as he removed some of her locks out of her face, Jaune turned back to Ruby.

"I'm sure you uh, know what this is... Just a simple b-blowjob, a l-lotta guys really like these... Fuck" He managed to still instruct Ruby, albeit with some struggle as he had to hold back groans. Yang didn't seem to really care about the 'lesson' and just kept treating this moment like their earlier romps, as she slurped and sucked away on her cousin's dick. Jaune felt like speaking again, but felt all words melt away once Yang lunged herself completely onto him, taking the entirety of his cock into her throat. It seemed to have disappeared into her mouth as not a single trace of it could be found.

"W-what's she doing...?" Ruby couldn't help herself from asking, actually interested in what Yang had done. Didn't it hurt? After a few seconds, Yang decided to pull away from Jaune's cock and wiped her mouth from some saliva caught onto her lips.

"It's called deepthroating, Ruby. It's where you try to take as much as possible. But it can make you gag or even choke if you've never done it before, but I've had a lot of practice with Jauney~" She finished as she turned her gaze back to Jaune, giving him a sultry grin as she winked, right before going back to sucking him off. This went on for a few moments as the only sounds heard in the room were the _slurps_ and _sucks_ of Yang's blowjob. Giving a few more demonstrations of deepthroating, as well as licking/sucking his large balls. It was rather sloppy, as his entire cock was shiny from her spit, as some of it rolled down her chin. But it didn't matter, for Yang just really liked blowjobs.

However, Jaune was only human. It was impressive for how long he lasted, but he couldn't hold our for much longer. Reaching down, her brought a hand to her head to lift her off, causing Yang to give him a confused look. But she got the idea when she saw him begin to sit up more, indicating which position to go for. Getting on her knees, Yang pulled her black booty shorts off, to nobody's surprise, she had nothing else on underneath. Once they were disregarded to the floor, she was no completely nude for everyone to see.

Jaune took the moment to throw off whatever remained, not really a fan of dealing with sweaty clothes when they fuck. Crawling back onto his lap, Yang was preparing herself for a nice ride, one of her personal favourite positions. However, once her soaking entrance was hovering above his shaft, Jaune gripped her hips to stop all movement, before turning back to Ruby.

"So... W-we're gonna do it now.. If you still wanna be here that is..." He knew that he sounded it out like Ruby was going to watch everything earlier, but he just wanted to know she was comfortable. She didn't muscle though, just shifting in place and rubbing her thighs again. Jaune just took it as a yes and decided to keep talking.

"This one's called cowgirl, or just riding. Most guys like it since they don't have to put much work." He snickered when he felt Yang lightly punch his arm, both out of impatience and embarrassment. Turning his attention back to Yang, Jaune pulled her in for a kiss, before lowering her down onto his cock. To which, Yang gasped loudly through her nose once she was penetrated, getting ready to bounce.

Placing her hands on his broad shoulders, Yang supported her weight upwards, before slamming back down again to take him in fully. This brought a pleased grunt from Jaune, as well as a sharp gasp from Yang as she felt his tip just graze her cervix. She wouldn't consider herself as a size queen, but she wouldn't deny the wonders of a huge cock, and she was thankful that Jaune was blessed with such a gift. Once she began the rhythm of bouncing atop of Jaune, he in turn grabbed her hips tightly, helping her lift herself and bounce her back harder onto his cock, causing her moans to increase in volume. Not even five minutes in and Yang's sounds were close to screams. Jaune smiled.

On Ruby's end, there was not much that could be said. She just sat back there and took it all in, trying to recover the shock of watching sex happen in front of her own eyes, with her actually sister and cousin no less. But, she couldn't say it was bad. Ever since Yang had taken off her top, Ruby could feel herself getting wetter than she's ever felt in her young life. She wanted so badly to just take off her clothes and rub herself free from the arousal, but she was currently watching a lesson on sex... Or something like that. The show was too entertaining to think of anything else.

Back with the blonde lovers, Yang was a moaning mess as she was bouncing on Jaune's lap like no tomorrow. The bed squeaked and creaked with ever slam back down, as she struggled to just place her hands on his chest to remain steady. It was ironic, the harder the bounce, the more pleasurable it was. The more pleasing it was, the less she was able to keep balanced. Jaune thought this a bit funny and decided to help her out, placing his hands on her ass instead to keep her rhythm going, while also digging his fingers into the plump flesh as he squeezed her ass roughly. Before Yang could moan out her question Jaune already complied with a hand reeling back.

 _Smack!_ The sound echoed loudly in the room, as Jaune had delivered a clean spank to Yang's ass with his right hand. Making her mewl and whine from the pain turning into pleasure, while her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Just as the moment ended, Jaune gave her another loud spank with the opposite hand, much harder than before. This time, Yang's mewl was like a high pitch scream, she was instantly put over the edge and came wildly right then and there, in front of her baby sister.

Yang was no doubt a sub and loved being taken control of, but this was as rough as it got, the occasional spank was just enough pain to make her go crazy, it didn't help that she had such a short fuse. As she collapsed onto Jaune's torso as a panting and whining mess, she wasn't surprised to feel Jaune start taking charge as he began thrusting his way up and down into her tight pussy. His hands didn't stop either, as he kept on returning spank after spank to her poor but very well toned ass until there were red spots on each cheek. Jaune smirked as his work was complete, until he flipped them both over.

Yang was now on her back with Jaune on top, wondering what he wanted and hoped it would be quick, she needed him back inside her now. He made it easy with his strength, being able to easily turn her around and lift her lower body to her knees, indicating that he was now going to take her from behind. Yang smiled in pure joy as he did, this was her ultimate favourite.

"Now Ruby, I'm... Gonna do it doggy style. I know Yang likes this one because it's where she can feel me the deepest~" He trailed off as he was more talking to Yang instead, who in turn rubbed her ass against his cock, clearly eager. It was quite obvious Jaune had forgotten about the 'lesson' or whatever reason why he and Yang were fucking, too wrapped up in lust to seem professional. Which was good for Ruby, since he didn't look at her when she had taken off her bottoms except for her panties. The damp spot was obvious as day, while she just made sure to lightly rub herself through the thin fabric.

Grabbing his cock again, Jaune took Yang from behind as he plunged himself deep within her pussy, making the busty blonde arch her back and flip her head back, drawing out an extra long moan from her. Reaching down, Jaune took her arms she used to keep herself supported and pulled them behind her, holding onto them to keep her upper half from face planting into the pillow while he rammed into her with piston like speed. Causing many other smacks to be heard from their skin slapping together so hard, while Jaune held her wrist together with one hand, having plans for the other hand.

Leaning forward, he had less distance keeping him from grabbing her breasts, which he did, _hard._ He knew Yang did not enjoy nails in her skin, so he only squeezed a jiggling boob just hard enough to leave a hand imprint, while she only took it all in.

"F-fuck! Jaune! Don't stop, don't ever stop! I need it so m-much! I need you baby~!" She called out to her lover, using her sweet voice to the best of her ability under the current situation. Being fucked roughly from behind made it difficult to speak, but she couldn't contain her words from being heard to everybody in the room, even Ruby... Right, Yang almost forgot her little sister was here. She wanted to turn to see her, but all thoughts of the red haired girl vanished the moment she felt Jaune's fingers start tweaking and pinching her nipple, making her only utter painful moans from how rough it was. But she sure as Hell didn't want him to stop.

To answer Yang's short lived thought, Ruby had succumbed to her lust as she was now playing with herself to the sight. Her panties were brushed to the side as she was rubbing herself softly, mainly because of how sensitive she was, and she didn't want to cum yet. Her other hand though, was pressing a pillow close to her face as she was biting down onto a pillow to keep herself from moaning. Though she doubted she could be louder than Yang was at the moment. She closed her eyes for a moment as she made herself tremble once her thumb grazed her clit, when her eyes opened, she saw they were already in another position.

Yang had been placed onto her back as Jaune was over her, lifting her legs so high her knees were inches away from her forehead. Jaune instantly thrusted himself to the hilt like before, only now deciding to take his time for Yang to accept him in before she was ready. Once she was, Jaune began pacing himself in and out of his cousin. He had let go of her legs as he began thrusting, allowing her to wrap them around his waist to keep him from ever pulling out, and to also bring him into her passionate embrace. Her arms were already around his neck as they began to pull him close, causing him to nuzzle into her breasts. Not that she minded, just as long as he kept going he could do whatever he pleased. And that he did, as his lips were wrapped around her left nipple as the his hand kneaded her other mound.

"Ahhh~ Yes yes yes! Keep sucking and I-i'll... FUUCK!" Yang all but screamed, her legs clearly pulling him in as tight as possible, while her arms hugged him harder. With a pair of hands pulling his head close for a kiss, Yang came again. Her pussy tightly squeezed his cock as her fluids squirted about with her entire body shivering from the intensity, with her eyes finally rolling to the back of her head. This was clearly the best she had ever came since this all started. And the severity of it all was also enough to help Jaune reach his release, as he grunted once he came. He held her tight as his cock bursted with cum as Yang was filled, her womb was gushed with his hot seed as she felt all his warmth inside, causing more shivers from the whimpering girl.

The two lovers went on basking in the aftermath of their orgasms washing over their minds, needing a moment to recover before feeling their senses return. At least that's how Jaune felt, for Yang was still panting in place as she relaxed on her back peacefully with glazed eyes, not fully in reality. While Jaune had pulled out and was sitting back on the edge of the bed, facing Ruby. He could've sworn he saw her have a hand between her legs but was swiped away quickly once she was in his range.

"Huff, s-so yeah... That's basically what sex is... Or was. It took Yang and I a while to understand our personal pleasures and wants, but being in love made it easy to be open with each other." He still tried to sound somewhat attentive to the original reason why they were here, but it was difficult considering his heavy breathing, still hard and swinging erection, and the fact that he was covered in sweat. Ruby could only look away from his eyes to ease the embarrassment, but all that did was bring her gaze to his cock, still covered in Yang's juices. Once she did, her mouth was already forming words before she could give them any thought.

"C-can I clean it?" Once she said it, it was like her mouth shut instantly as Ruby was no longer able to speak. All this did was bring a surprised look upon Jaune's face, taken back at her request. But he wasn't too shocked, he was expecting some kind of lust fueled reaction out of the girl, but didn't think she would dare of touching or getting touched. Then again, he did go through a mind-blowing orgasm with his lover, his mind was still a bit fueled from lust as he saw no reason to say no. Standing up, Jaune held his hard cock by the base and pointed it at Ruby's direction, and before she knew it, she was on her knees.

"Wanna try out what I said earlier, huh?" He tried to lighten the tension he could see coming from Ruby, coming up with some excuse as to why she was going to now suck him off.

After examining his length up close, Ruby opened wide and mentally prepared herself to try her best.


	11. Package Deal

**So this chapter is going to be the one that will follow up the grand finale, and from there the story will conclude. Sorry for the delays, I just lost track of what this story was going to be, but I'm glad to keep this one going. I still don't completely understand how this story in particular had became my most famous one, but I'm not complaining.**

 **I could only assume I struck gold and this one just so happened to pop out more, being at the right place and the right time. Anyway, hope y'all like it. I just wanted to say that I got a job this recently so my writing will actually have a reason to be delayed, as opposed to me just doing nothing except moping and being depressed over shit that happened.**

 **Anyway, most of my writing had been at the early hours of the morning where I have had time to do it, so most mistakes or discontinuities went over my tired mind, please excuse it.**

* * *

Bracing herself to jump into such an unknown territory, Ruby took a breath as she licked her lips for a while and shuffled in place. She so badly wanted to go forward with it all, but still found herself putting it off, nervous as Hell since she had no idea what she was doing.

Noticing her hesitance, Jaune felt like she needed some encouragement. She shook a bit once she felt Jaune's hand that she didn't see at first, running through her short hair and placing itself on the back of her head. She was a bit confused as to why the affectionate touch stopped right there, but figured what he intended once she felt the hand begin to push her closer to his twitching cock.

Now Ruby knew for sure that this was it, there was no going back. Opening her mouth, she stuck out her tongue and felt just the tip graze his own. There wasn't a flavour per se, just felt like skin as if she was licking her arm. Going back in again, she began licking more and more around his tip and was slowly swirling her tongue around it, starting to pick up somewhat of a taste that she knew wasn't something she hated.

The young teen felt like she got the hang of this, and grew more confident, wondering why she was so worried. Feeling bold, she brought a hand up to grab the base to eep him steady. She wasn't expecting his member to feel so hard once she did, he was hard like a rock, and so hot too. Then again, he did kinda fuck her sister right in front of her, building up some exercise.

Shrugging it off, Ruby began to familiarize herself with his dick as she kept licking his tip again, until she felt the need to explore more, going further to lick more inches of his shaft. She almost forgot the reason for this, she noticed how he was still covered in Yang's fluids from their sex, and Ruby felt the odd instinct to help clean him off. She didn't know how to do it, nor did she have any technique, but it still felt right to have his dick so close to her face. Using her other hand that was free, Ruby decided to return to pleasing herself, sticking her hand in her panties to rub her moist folds while licking Jaune clean.

However, as she did this, it brought a newly activated arousing in Jaune. He had always found it so satisfying to see a gal pleasing herself while pleasing him, it was a cycle that he figured was perfectly balanced as all things should be in the bed room. Leaning his head back, Jaune began to love the stimulus he received from his cousin, feeling her skill pick up as she got better. Her licks were faster and picked the right places, while her hand wrapped around the base would occasionally stroke back and forth a bit. Almost jerking him off but not quite.

He knew she was just inexperienced and never intended to make him feel teased, but it was just so agonizing that he couldn't hold back. He didn't plan on cumming from just her mouth since he planned on going further than just oral, but he had to take care of this little itch. Once every little drop of evidence from his earlier romp was licked and swallowed, Ruby felt as though she was done. Hoping that he wouldn't expect her to take care of the precum that leaked a bit from his tip.

However, Ruby didn't expect Jaune's hand to suddenly push her further down on his cock and place itself into her mouth. She was on the fence about actually sucking him properly, not thinking she had the skill. But Jaune seemed to not care just how good she could've been, for he had taken full control and began to enter his dick into her mouth about half-way. He made sure to be as slow as he could in his very antsy state, making sure to not hurt her by making her choke on it. He was still a bit considerate.

Ruby's eyes widened as she wasn't sure what to do, she kept looking back at his face then back at the cock currently pacing in and out of her mouth. She saw his eyes were shut tight and was unable to notice her reactions. She was fine with this take charge attitude, but didn't want him to push too far and make her deepthroat on her first ever blowjob. Jaune was aware of this and made sure to only thrust himself just enough so she wouldn't gag, but it got more difficult with his speed increasing.

Once Jaune felt himself getting close, he stopped his hips and slowly pulled out, not realized that his cock was still shiny from Ruby's sputtering. She had to breathe heavy a bit from the physical exertion and only limited to breathing through her nose, but she was okay overall.

"G-guys like it more when you take it in your mouth... It feels better than just a tongue." He said through his panting, hoping that he didn't anger her. However, she just kept looking up at him and had a very curious look on her face, wondering what was next. That look... So innocent, so young, and so naive. Jaune wouldn't say he had some kink to such a youthful and innocent theme, but it was refreshing after having spent all this time with the busty and mature Yang. It brought a little smile to his face, she just so looked so cute, despite the fact that he had fucked her mouth just seconds ago.

The smile he gave made the girl feel so tingly and different than just plain arousal, like she had a crush on him for the longest time and he was just noticing her. She smiled back, feeling her cheeks heat up as she blushed. This made Jaune feel reassured as he bent down a bit to help lift Ruby to her feet, none of them saying a word as they already had their arms wrapped around each other, pulling close for a deep kiss.

It wasn't like any kiss she felt from her family, it was one of compassion and love, a deeper love that was just familial. Jaune moved his lips to every reaction she had, soft and gentle, it drove her closer to Jaune specifically. Making her want nothing more than just Jaune. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as Jaune held her by the waist, his hard cock no doubt poking her as they made out like the horny teenagers that they were.

Their tongues swapped, their lips smack, and all drool was ignored as love and lust clouded their minds. Ruby didn't feel Jaune's hands move until they were already on her ass, squeezing her petite cheeks and kneading them, she moaned into his mouth as she never felt such sensations. It was so overwhelming that she had to pull away from the kiss, they needed oxygen anyway.

Jaune didn't want to stop though as he nestled his face into her neck to start kissing her sensitive skin, this brought many sharp gasps and squeals from her. She was had been so full of strange and super pleasing sensations to her body that she never felt before she almost felt like coming just from the attention to her body.

"AH! J-Jaune! Oh God~! It feels s-so good!" She managed to speak, feeling like her thoughts needed to be verbalized just to help her cope. It worked slightly, as she was able to move into his movements and enjoy it better. Her moans were music to Jaune, as he felt the need to speed things up. He didn't even know if Yang would be okay with how far they'd go, but he hadn't any complaints so far.

Stopping his movements all together, Jaune grabbed Ruby by the hips to carry her over to the bed. She was startled a bit, but gave no resistance as she was laid on her back. She moved to start removing her remaining clothes, but Jaune was already thinking that as he helped her shred every piece of fabric on her body. Soon enough, the room was occupied by three naked teens. Three naked and horny teens that is.

Ruby just sat back and trusted Jaune to know best with all this, accepting his moves since he was the more experienced adult, thought that didn't help with her own insecurity issues. She was still not completely content with her body, even when Yang would assure the girl that her look was absolutely beautiful, she was still jealous of her blonde sister's ability to attract attention from other boys without saying a word. But, Jaune's phrase was enough to build up her self-esteem.

"You're so beautiful Rubes..." He muttered, looking over her naked body as he observed her like hawk. Despite her want for attention, the goggling would normally make her nervous, but his compliment and familiarity as a family member only made her feel special when she felt his eyes looking over her nude form. One thing she felt proud of was her chest, modest and plump with no sag. She considered them to be of the medium variety, not flat or big as Yang's, but still a handful.

Jaune took notice of her still developing breasts as he reached down with both hands to grab them, giving little squeezes while massaging them like he did with her ass. This allowed many sudden moans to come from Ruby, mewling and whining from the feel of her boobs being toyed with from someone other than herself. Jaune made sure to be much more gentle than his times with Yang, knowing that Ruby wasn't into rough play as he made sure to knead every part of each breasts that he missed.

Ruby got into the groove of things and soon found herself moaning into his touch, before running her hand through his scraggly blond hair to encourage him. And encourage him it did, for Jaune got the confidence to slowly lean in and give her left nipple a flick with his tongue. As he did, Ruby squeaked a little 'eep!' before he began licking around her hardened nub. His tongue swirled and licked until it was shiny, before he wrapped his lips around the whole thing.

"Oooh! Mmm~ I love it J-Jaune!" She moaned freely, enjoying the feel of having her nipple sucked, something she never even fantasized about receiving. Jaune sucked roughly on her nipple before switching over to the other, doing this for a while until both her breasts had a slight coat of his saliva.

"Tasty~" He teased before leaning in to gently kiss her again, which she returned enthusiastically as her hand in his hair pulled him in to deepen it. Ruby found herself in a frenzied state of lust, so much more hornier than she's ever been, her legs were twitching with need as she was feeling antsy without her hand to pleasure her. Jaune could feel how needy she was and decided to help out, pulling away from the kiss to start trailing kisses from her neck to her chest, down to her belly, before meeting her pussy.

He never had the chance to actually see the full sight, only glimpses of when she was playing with herself earlier, even then her hand covered most of it. What he saw though, was the definition of beauty. She had no trace of hair for starters, making him think she probably shaved, but then he realized that she probably had no hair to begin with considering her age. Her lips were moist and slick, glistening with her fluids of arousal while he saw her clit at the top. No doubt very obvious from how turned on she was.

"I'm gonna start now, alright? Don't worry, it will feel better than anything else we've done." He said with some teasing in his voice, making Ruby shiver at the sight of him winking at her between her legs. Swallowing down all her anxiety, Ruby braced herself, nervous beyond words. She could only nod at his words as she shuffled in place every time she felt his hot breath against her entrance.

Her insecurities were then cut off by the sudden and foreign feeling that made her grip the sheets to the bed. He had licked her once and she was already feeling it, he wasted no time in doing it again, this time sending jolts of electric euphoria as her thighs wrapped around his head subconsciously.

"FUCK!" She moaned out from the new found pleasure that caused her back to arch as she pulled him closer with her legs, motivating Jaune to never stop licking Ruby's untouched slit with his skilled tongue. When his tongue would flick her clit, she swore she had blurry vision whenever she opened her eyes, for the pleasure was so mind numbing that she had to close her eyes while they rolled to the back of her head.

Jaune understood her reaction every time he licked that special button and figured to reserve that for when she was good to go, limiting his tongue to keep licking her lips before sticking his tongue deep within and lapping away like there was no tomorrow. Whether he was talented or not though didn't matter to Ruby, for she was still in heaven from how amazing this was, feeling things she had never felt before.

Even with the fact that they were in a secluded lake house with nobody in shouting range, Ruby still brought a hand to her mouth to muffle her moans, feeling a bit embarrassed with how loud she was. Her squeals and mewls from before were nothing compared to the pure moans and cries of lust she felt from her cousin's tongue, demanding more and more like a horny bitch in heat.

She was rendered into a mess of moans with all the odd but incredible feelings she was receiving, completely taking back all feelings of disgust she may have had for her relative's affair. If this was how it felt for them all the time, she couldn't blame them one bit for such an amazing act.

"Ahhh, Jaune~ I-I feel sho goood~!" She could barely talk coherently with how mind numbing it was, only being able to focus on her pleasure and think about how much she loved Jaune and his tongue. Her own tongue was hanging out of her mouth with some drool coming down her cheek, while her hands then reached to get a grip of his hair. She hadn't even realized her own strength at the moment and how much power there was to it, but she couldn't be bothered at the moment. Jaune didn't care however, years of fucking Yang had raised his pain tolerance, he had actually expected Ruby to begin pulling his hair at some point during his cunnilingus.

"FUUUUUUCK~!" She cried out so loudly her voice cracked, as her release finally came. It was obviously so much better than anything she could do with her hands, something she expected, but didn't think it would be _this_ good. Her fluids sprayed over his face in a wild stream as he licked her clit as a detonation button, watching his theory being confirmed as it splashed his face. He made sure to open his mouth to collect her love nectar, savouring every drop before gulping.

It took a good couple seconds before her body gave out, her grips loosened while she lay limp on the bed. Once he was free. Jaune got up and licked his lips clean, and looked over at his younger cousin. She looked like she had ran a marathon with how worn out she was, her panting and sweat on her body adding to the look. But her glassy eyes and dopey smile assured him that she was sent beyond pure bliss and ecstasy.

"That... Was... Amazing~" She managed to mutter before sitting up, closing the distance between her and Jaune. They shared a simple and loving kiss, with some of her leftover juices going into one another's mouths, something Jaune felt was really erotic as his cock throbbed from just the kissing. While Ruby blushed, she didn't mid, considering she did lick her sister's own juices from Jaune's cock and realized how much she loved it. But to taste her own? She had only ever did it a few times out of curiosity, though she wasn't complaining as she made out with her cousin.

Pushing her back down, Jaune and Ruby's lips never separated as they both just enjoyed the moment, kissing each other with deep love and passion to recover from what just happened. Hands caressed cheeks, hair was stroked slowly, moans were heard, and tongues were wrestled as the two melted into each other's presence. Now Ruby felt as though she was the one who was the long time lover of Jaune's, smacking their lips together in a heated moment of love and lust. It wasn't until they began grinding and humping their raw bodies together did they feel the bed shift in weight. Pulling away, they both turned to the disturbance and saw it was Yang. She had awoken from her fuck coma and was sitting up, with a hand between her legs as she pleasured herself to the sight before her. Once she was caught however, her face tinted red, though she'd never admit it.

"G-gonna get a room or what? I hope you're not stealing my man Rubes." She joked, hoping that they wouldn't tease her for masturbating at them. But neither of them minded, they just smiled before Jaune got up and moved over to his lover, much to Ruby's discomfort of not feeling him close anymore. He brought himself over her body and planted a deep kiss to Yang's lips, very similar to what he was just doing with Ruby.

"Nobody can steal me from you babe, remember that~ Unless... she wants to share...?" Jaune asked more to himself, pondering if the past actions he had done with Ruby were meant to mean something else. Surely there had to be more than just naive curiosity from the underage girl, she had to have wanted more. Ruby did hear this, and was confused on what he meant.

"W-what...?" Was all she managed to ask, wondering why they were looking at her with wondering gazes. Without saying anything, Jaune and Yang just looked at each other, before looking back at Ruby. Sighing, Jaune got up and moved over to the edge of the bed, patting his side for Ruby to sit next to him. She followed, nervous on what was to happen next. Yang did the same, sitting on the opposite side of Ruby. This felt like some serious sit down she used to have with her parents when they'd lecture her when she was younger, except everybody was still nude.

"Tell you what Rubes... How'd you like to take this a bit further than just fucking? Do you think you'd wanna... Join us?" He asked, looking down at her with a serious look on his face. She sat back in total shock, unsure of what to say as she was still comprehending his words.

"Wait, what...?" Yang finally spoke up, not really one for serious moments as she kept rolling along with Jaune was saying. She didn't mind fucking him, nor did she mind Ruby getting a front seat to their session. But what he spoke blew her mind as much as it did for Ruby.

"I know, I know, it's really weird but hear me out... I can tell you are still pretty confused about what we're doing and that you'd never expect it. But, I know how much you enjoyed what I did to you, and how eager you looked about it. You kinda remind me of Yang when we first started, hehe... But I'd figure we should make a compromise since you know so much and don't fully understand, right?" He asked, before slowly wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Ruby instantly leaning into his embrace and getting comfortable.

"Y-you're right... I do want what you two have... It looks so fun and and felt so good, I don't think I can leave it. But it's such a big change and I feel kinda scared about what to do next..." She said with some sadness building within her, as much fun as this was, she was still very anxious about what she might do to accidentally ruin what she might have with Jaune and Yang. Yang herself though, felt very touched by Ruby's words. She had always known a day like this would come where Ruby with her innocent and childish nature would begin to notice boys, or at least start talking to one and ask for advise. But she never figured it would be her own boyfriend, as well as their cousin.

"Oh Rubes..." Yang started as she placed a hand on her bare thigh for comfort, though it did send some tingles through the red girl's body.

"I know how you feel, I wasn't always super confident and outgoing, I used to be pretty scared of this kinda stuff too. But when I started growing into a nice body, the attention just built my motivation... I know it's not the same case with you but I still wanna teach you. I love you, and I love Jaune, and if you love Jaune the same way I do... I can't really blame you." She said, causing Ruby to turn her gaze at her blonde sister.

"R-really...?" She asked, feeling relieved with how open Yang was. She only nodded before speaking.

"Yes, I'm a little shocked with Jaune's little... Compromise, but I'm open to take you with us, as my sister and co-girlfriend." She said with an assuring smile, one that Ruby returned.

"I don't want you heading into a zone you aren't familiar with so... I guess I don't mind sharing Jauney with you so you won't be so scared on what to do next, and I can't imagine a more special guy for you to have you first time with as well." She said before looking at Jaune, giving him a warm smile.

"I guess I can't argue there, sis... I've only started feeling something for Jaune since we started this, but I feel like I wanna be with him forever... I love you both." She thought aloud, having her epiphany come to her at that very moment. She loved her sister and her cousin, and wanted to stay with them as much as possible. Feeling like the moment had been concluded, Jaune stood up to get their attention before speaking.

"I guess that settles it then, huh...?" He said, wondering what they'd do from that point. However, Yang answered that question as he saw that she had began gawking at his naked form like she had always did when he was nude. Her eyes had a hunger in them as she got off the bed, getting onto her knees to crawl over to Jaune, before reaching out and grabbing his cock by the base. He had almost forgot that they were all naked, and he didn't even realize he was still semi hard.

Assuming her natural position, Yang brought her mouth close to his cock and slowly took it in her mouth, getting it nice and wet before deepthroating it like she always loved to do. He groaned as he flipped his head back, reaching down to grab her head still and keep her in place for just a moment longer before he slowly thrusted his hips to fuck her mouth. Feeling antsy, Ruby didn't want to just sit there and watch, she was apart of this moment too.

"No fair..." She complained before getting on her knees as well, joining her sister as she wanted to help please Jaune as well. She thought to lick whatever inch of his shaft that wasn't being pumped into her mouth, but it proved futile as Ruby saw that there wasn't a single trace of his huge member that wasn't left unscathed by Yang's incredible oral skills. Decided to focus elsewhere, Ruby found herself under his shaft as she began to probe his balls with her tongue, before licking more and more upon each one. This went for while before she took one into her mouth, suckling it.

This brought many pleased and throaty moans from Jaune, feeling himself getting close to finishing much quicker from the double team, but he didn't want it to be this way. It wasn't right nor was it special, just heat of the moment suck off that Yang initiated. As painful as it was, Jaune had to use his hand to stop Yang's face fuck, making her stop as she whimpered in disappointment.

"Hold on, we gotta do this right... For Ruby. Let's consummate our love properly, and make this vacation one to remember~" He said with devious intent in his voice, though Ruby and Yang were a bit confused. Despite it, they still nodded in agreement with what he had planned. Eager for what was to come.


	12. Sharing (Finale)

Once everybody had followed through with what Jaune had suggested, a few changes were in order. First, they got rid of the current sheets and replaced them with new ones that weren't stained with whatever fluids they emitted. Second, they figured just jumping each other's bones wouldn't be the way to go, it had to special in a way that was both efficient and erotic. After a quick brake of re-hydrating, the two sisters figured they'd have a plan of their own. It was Yang's duty to help encourage her little sis on how to go about sex.

Once they were ready, they had instructed Jaune to lay in bed before they were ready. He was laying still with anticipation, wondering all the possibilities that Yang could do for their little threesome. His answer came in the form of the door opening, with Ruby walking in first and Yang following behind. The sight of them both brought blood pumping to his loins as the two beauties he loved sauntered in, more so on Yang's side considering her past experience with Jaune.

Ruby seemed nervous but determined, she was clad in nothing but underwear. Her own red matching bra and panties, something she'd wear normally underneath her clothes, but still very good looking on her. Especially when Yang had convinced her to pull up the bottoms to reveal more of her petite ass, as her hard nipples could be seen through the fabric. While her face was another story. Never had Jaune seen his younger cousin with such a makeover, it must've been Yang's idea to put so much on her features to make her look mature and downright sexy. Even with how unsure she looked.

Yang was a bit impatient as she was already approaching Jaune like he was her prey, allowing him to eye her now. His blonde lover wasn't wearing anything similar to her own colour scheme of yellow, but went with the classic sexy look of black. She no doubt bought this for such an occasion with Jaune, intending to wear it on their upcoming anniversary, but this moment with her baby sis would do.

She came closer to the aroused boy with nothing but black lingerie, a black bra that was meant to be a tad smaller than her usual size to cling to her breasts tightly. She had leaned over him and revealed her cleavage that he was obviously staring at, making her smile. The top was accentuated by a very tight thong that barely left anything to imagination, causing Ruby to blush when she saw her sister's plump ass jiggle with each step.

"I hope you're ready to learn a lot more sis, I'm here for you every step of the way. And Jaune is just here for the ride~" Yang said over her shoulder to Ruby, who was currently rolling her eyes to the innuendo pun that she made. If she wasn't making cheesy quips, she wasn't being Yang. Jaune himself just chuckled, being with Yang so long sort of desensitised him to enjoying her humour.

Yang found herself wanting to pick up where she had left off, pleasing him with her mouth and hopefully getting a taste. She nestled between his legs and grabbed his cock, pumping it to life as it twitched in her hand. Smirking, she licked her lips hungrily before taking him into her mouth.

Ruby however, wasn't sure where she should go. Yang was taking care of his dick and she didn't know what else to work with. Until Jaune called her over, motioning with his finger that she should come over to his upper region. She got the idea of what he asked for, once he placed an extra pillow beneath his head to keep him elevated. Crawling on the bed on her knees, Ruby was able to place her legs between his head, allowing him to use his mouth on her like before. She loved it, and wasn't going to say no when he proposed the idea.

After being assured that his hands were able to keep her steady and still, Jaune's left hand grabbed her thigh while his other pulled the fabric of her panties to the side. Her moist pussy was revealed to him, making him grin with how aroused she already was. The whole time Ruby sat on his face, she faced away from him and was able to see Yang work all her magic on Jaune. She was so skilled and magical with it, Ruby felt jealous at first, but now felt a bit motivated to try harder to have an equal set of skills to Yang.

Her fantasies of being a better lover were dashed once she felt his mouth prod at her pussy, making her squirm a bit when she felt the contact. She felt all her composure melt away once his tongue slithered its way inside, licking about and exploring her walls. Yang looked up at her little sister and almost laughed, she had personal experience to vouch for Jaune's oral skills, and he was a master with his tongue. But her tongue was just as skilled, as she took Jaune in all the way to the base with no problem, her tongue darted out to also lick his scrotum as well. She knew he absolutely loved it when she did that, and she hoped to playfully mess with his performance with Ruby.

All it did however, was make Ruby whine from Jaune's next move. He had moaned from the increased pleasure from Yang's action, causing his mouth to vibrate against Ruby's nether lips when he was suckling them. She almost collapsed and had to place her hands on his chest for support, bringing her closer to Yang. She had a much better view, being able to now hear the sounds of Yang's throat gagging on his cock as she gave him a pretty sloppy suck off.

She continued to watch her sister at work before her body contorted out of pleasure and excitement, all from the effects of Jaune's eating out abilities. Her thighs had clamped tightly around his head and she found her body spasming before going limp on him, clinging to his torso like a koala. Her love nectar sprayed his fact for the second time that day, which he happily swallowed.

As her body writhed against his, Yang was still going to town on Jaune's cock like it was a competition. Deepthroating every second she could, before going back to just bobbing her head up and down and stroking him off in the meantime. She ignored any and all drool that may have rolled down her chin and chest to her cleavage, she tended to value his pleasure the most, even if it got a bit messy.

Her moves proved effective when she felt him begin to buck his hips, even with the weight of Ruby on his body he managed to signal his release. Yang understood and used her hand to jerk him off as fast as she could. His member began throbbing and before she knew it, he unleashed his load into her mouth and filled her cheeks. She was glad that he already orgasmed earlier, otherwise she wouldn't be able to fit it all in her mouth. Normally she'd throat him and take down to swallow, but she had some special plans for her baby sister.

Once he was done cumming into her mouth, Yang got up and lifted Ruby's head up by her chin. She was confused as to why her orgasm afterglow was interrupted, but her answer came in the form of Yang smashing her lips against hers and opening her mouth to share the yummy semen. It took the rose a while to register it all, but once she tasted the delicious flavour of Jaune, she kissed back and made sure to collect as much of the white ooze as she could. Their tongues swirled and their lips mashed, the kiss was also half as pleasing as the taste of Jaune's cum on their tongues, as the two sisters made out like their lives depended on it.

Yang had only experimented like this before a few times, whenever she and Jaune would have another lady friend over just for something minor like a double blowjob, never planning on going all the way until they invited Ruby into their affair. They had been blushing the whole time with how new this was to them, but it was all fun to do all the same. Only when there wasn't a trace left did they separate, both looking into each other's eyes as they panted.

"W-wow..." Was all Ruby said, not sure what else to do. Yang just smiled and pecked her lips.

"You're learning pretty fast sis, you might just be a natural~" She said before feeling like her clothes weren't all that necessary at that point. She had began working on her bra, allowing her perfect breasts to spill out of their tight confines as they jiggled free. Once she did, she grabbed Jaune's cock again and held it upright, the only thing between her face and Ruby's.

"Now... He's ready to go again, and I think it's finally time for you to lose it to him~" She said as she slowly stroked him, making Jaune hum in agreement from underneath Ruby's pussy. Leaning in, Yang placed her face so close to Ruby that their noses were just grazing.

"Don't keep him waiting Rubes, he needs you pussy~" She whispered in her seductive tone, wanting to use it on another girl for once. She got what she expected, a flustered and blushing Ruby. Heading the blonde's words, Ruby lifted herself off of Jaune and rotated her body to have her groin now aligned with his, as she nestled into his lap Cowgirl style. She giggled when she saw how he was still a bit slick from her orgasm, making her want to lick it clean with Yang, but decided to wait.

Straddling his lap, Ruby was still shaking a bit before grabbing his cock. Jaune had long discarded her red panties a while back and left her completely bottomless, prompting Yang to help out and undo Ruby's bra in turn. She threw it across the floor and figured her little sister was ready, until after she was done playing with her little sister's developing breast that is.

When Yang was done, Ruby dropped her weight and sheathed Jaune into her completely in one move. As she was getting used to the pain, Yang took the chance to press herself against Ruby's back as a means of support and sensuality as well, her big squishy breasts pressed against the smaller girl's back.

Meanwhile, Jaune was still lying back and allowed Ruby to take all the time needed. He remembered Yang's first time and knew how it wasn't the most comfortable experience in the world, so he could only hold onto Ruby's hips to help coax her into the moment.

"Mmmmm... AHHH!" Ruby cried out as she began to grind her hips back and forth in Jaune's lap, making him moan a bit. As he looked up into the young girl's silver eyes, all he could see was pure love and lust that had filled her gaze, she looked both enamoured with Jaune and the pleasure he was giving her.

While she grinded herself in Jaune's lap, Ruby felt a pair of lips on her neck from behind as Yang began to kiss and suck her sensitive skin. Seeing this only excited Jaune more, never failing to get aroused by some nice incestuous love. As the two sisters were having their fun, Ruby hadn't noticed she had already began bouncing on his cock, riding him gently as he held her hips to help her bounce.

With every sway of her hips, Ruby's petite breasts would jiggle so close and yet so far away from Jaune's mouth as he felt it water at the thought of sucking them once more. However, they were soon covered by Yang's hands as she went to fondling her baby sister's titties again, getting more excited than she thought once she and Ruby started making out. At this point, everything happening was more or less an interactive show for Jaune, watching his hot cousins make out nude, while being able to fuck one of them. It was heaven.

However, he was feeling a bit neglected because Ruby began putting more effort into kissing her sister instead of riding his cock as the speed decreased.

As soon as the two kissing sisters took a break away from each other, Jaune placed his hands around Ruby's back and brought her closer to lay on his chest. She was caught off guard but rolled with the sudden action as she placed her hands on his abdomen, right before going in for another tongue filled lip lock. As their kissing built, so did their speed as Ruby went back to bouncing on his cock as fast as she was earlier.

Soon enough, Jaune felt his member twitch within his formerly virgin cousin as her incredibly tight pussy gripped him so tightly with every orgasm she had. Her speed only seemed to go higher until it felt a bit unsafe with how fast she was going, almost like she wanted him to cum as quick as possible. That may have actually been the case, since Ruby's riding was frantic and out of rhythm for she herself was about to cum as well. A simultaneous orgasm, it made Jaune grin.

"Getting... Ngh, getting close Rubes." Jaune struggled to say, more from the way his body shook with his lover's bouncing instead of the pleasure he felt.

"Oh yes Jaune! Do it! I want your cum in me~!" She all but screamed in pure bliss right before she finished, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she contracted around his girth. Right as she came, Jaune followed soon after, moaning as he felt himself pump ropes of hot cum right into her womb, which was also attempting to milk every drop. The two teens remained in the state of nothing but orgasmic bliss before collapsing in relaxation, Ruby panting heavy as she rested her body on his chest that quickly rose and fell with every breath he took.

As Jaune regained his energy, he gently rolled Ruby to the side to let the girl rest, laying comfortably by his side while his hot cum still leaked out of her ravaged entrance. Once the youngest one of the three was out his sight, he was met with a smirking Yang on her knees and absentmindedly toying with her pussy with one hand as the other tweaked her nipples. She had watched everything and was not at all disappointed with what she saw. Looking back at her baby sister, she giggled at the euphoric expression on her face as she had been rendered fuck drunk, and was going to be in a state of ecstasy for a while. Unless she passes out first, which was most likely.

"Damn... I remember the first time you fucked me out of my mind~" She said with a giggle, amused at the look of the very pleased Ruby as she seemed to not even be in reality at the moment. Jaune laughed as well before sitting up and pulling Yang onto his lap, holding her close as possible as they passionately made out. Melting into each other's embrace, their love being poured into their mouths as they held each other close.

Both lovers had their eyes closed the whole time, but Yang didn't need to see to feel Jaune's hardened cock poking her legs with every slight movement, making her smile into their kiss. Pulling away, she panted as she looked him in the eyes, resting their foreheads together.

"Fuck... I'll never understand how you manage to stay hard all the time~" She teased as one of her hands grabbed his shaft and slowly jerked it. He only smiled and nuzzled his face into her neck before responding.

"I'll always be hard since you're always so beautiful~" He flirted, his hot breath against her neck made Yang shiver before he started to kiss her skin. She loved when he whispered those one liners. Once he was finished with her neck, the couple went back to making out as Jaune flipped them both over, laying atop of Yang and running his hands through her sides and fondling random parts of her body.

"Feeling romantic, eh?" Yang teased, noticing just how slow and sensual he was compared to the fast pace romps they've had in the past. Not that she was complaining, sex with Jaune was always the best sex. He just shrugged in response.

"Guess some of it rubbed off from Ruby... C'mon, lets consummate this new relationship~" He said before planting another kiss on her, one she replied with tongue and legs slowly wrapping around his waist. It didn't take Jaune too long before getting the idea on what she wanted, but he was still taking it a bit slow. Pulling away from the kiss, he trailed many pecks down her neck to her chest, and then back to her massive breasts.

If there was one thing Jaune knew about Yang, it was just how sensitive some parts of her body were. Especially her pink nipples he loved toying with, watching her squirm and thrash as he sucked the hardened nubs was always a mini victory to him. And he was currently ravishing the moment as he sucked and licked like he always did, Jaune really loved foreplay a lot more than he'd care to admit.

"Please J-Jauney... Give it to me~" Yang quietly begged as she felt antsy without his cock. Watching her baby sister get to him before her really built up her arousal that needed to be taken care of. Now.

A breath of relief escaped her lips as she felt his member poke her entrance for the second time in one day, it filled her much easier than the former virgin Ruby. Whom, by the way, had recovered just enough to feel her senses return and watch the blonde lovers fuck through half lidded eyes. She was still unable to move, the only things she could feel were the movements of the bed caused by the two, as well as the warm cum still leaking out of her pussy.

She watched in fascination as her two new lovers shared a kiss before Jaune prepared himself, adjusting inside of Yang a bit before slamming his hips at the start. Knowing how Yang was never afraid to take it rough, and he secretly wanted to end things quickly or he'd pass out from exhaustion, if the sweat coating his whole body was any indication.

Minutes kept passing with nothing but pure fucking. Yang's face displayed an expression of crazed delight as she was mercilessly pounded by the man she's loved for a very long time, with no sound in the room except for the noises of skin slapping against skin mixed with the busty blonde's screams of joy. Just when Jaune thought he'd go in for another loving kiss, he noticed the changed tone in Yang's voice. Gone were the pleased moans and excited gasps, now she was eliciting loud screams of ecstasy, signaling her finish.

As he listened to her beautiful squeals and cries, it reminded Jaune that he was just about done too. He most likely barely had any drops left to deposit at this point, but he wasn't going to disappoint.

"I-inside! Please! Cum inside m-me~!" She cried as she toyed with her clit to speed up her own orgasm, hoping to finish with him at the same time. It didn't take too long for either of them, as Jaune groaned with wanton pleasure with one final slam into her teenage cunt, he came violently with much of his thick semen pumping directly into her womb with her pussy tightening around his shaft.

His hips ceased their piston-like thrusting and rested a bit, before he pulled out and looked in amazement from the sight. His hot cum spilling out of her freshly fucked pussy very much like Ruby's. He grinned at his accomplishment before collapsing right beside Yang, he would've done something cute and quick like a little kiss to her cheek, but he was hit with a wave of exhaustion once he had finished cumming.

He would've passed out then and there if it weren't for the feeling of Ruby affectionately curling up by his side to cuddle, as he then felt Yang crawl closer to do the same on the opposite side. His two cousins, two sisters, both very pleased and filled with his sperm as they snuggled to him and subconsciously rubbing their recently fucked pussies against his thighs while their heads rested on his chest, listening to the sound of his rapid heartbeat like music. He was in heaven.

The trio of teens silently panted as they laid there in bliss, feeling pretty dazed from their actions of love and lust as they took the moment to bask in whatever pleasure remained in their bodies while enjoying the intimacy. Every so often, one of the girls couldn't fight the urge to curl a finger inside themselves to collect some of his baby batter within them, and to then bring it to their mouth to happily ingest. After a moment of self grooming, They could see Jaune was passed out.

This meant nothing to Ruby, she was feeling quite tired herself, but for Yang, this was a goal in itself. For the longest time she had wanted to finally be on the other end of this, to see Jaune be the one passing out from pure bliss for once and she would watch it all. It made her giggle before she felt a sudden yawn come up, with Ruby following after hers.

As they got comfy, Ruby was about to get some shut eye, but was a bit surprised when she felt Yang capture her lips for a short kiss that she returned.

"So sis, whaddya think~?" She teased, knowing full well what she already felt about everything. Ruby just rolled her eyes and smiled back.

"I think this is the best thing in the world... Thanks Yang." She said genuinely, right before leaning in to give Yang a small kiss of her own. The two sisters chuckled before going back to resting their heads on Jaune's chest. Looking forward to what the next day might bring, as well as every single day after that one. For the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **A Family Vacation Fin.**

 **Wow, been a while since I've finished a story. Almost forgot how to make a finale.**

 **Anyway, that's going to be the end of this story for good now. I'm glad I was able to make it and get the amount of attention that I did, never having thought writing something as generic as Jaune as a sex God mixed with some incest plot would get me this popular. Could've sworn that would've only worked back in 2013 when stories like that were fresh and new.**

 **So, I hope y'all loved it. Check out my other stories for some porn without plot or barely any plot if that's what you're into. And I'll think about what I should update later one.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
